No More Fairy Tails
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Written in collaboration with Natsu is Awesome. A series of one-shots showcasing the various battles of Fairy Tail going horribly wrong.
1. Lullaby to a Nightmare

**A.N.: This is a collaboration project with Natsu Is Awesome. We're going to alternate chapters. I wrote the first and he wrote the second and so on and so forth. Please RR and as always no flamers.Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.Warning: Lemon! Non-Con! Gangbang!**

 _ **No More Fairy Tails**_

 _WB: Lullaby to a Nightmare_

 _ **Oshibashi Station**_

 _ **During the battle with Eisenwald…**_

"Circle Sword!" Erza shouted, her swords dancing as she attacked the Eisenwald dark guild members. "Get out of my way!" Men cried out in pain as Erza's swords slashed at them, sending them flying.

Nearby Lucy was kicking ass too. While she attacked the dark Wizards with her whip, Tauros, her bovine Celestial Spirit, smashed his axe into the oncoming Wizards. Together, the pair were mopping up the dark guild while their friends, Natsu and Gray, searched for Erigor inside the station.

Lucy kicked away another man, infuriated at how the lecherous Wizards were peeking up her skirt when she lifted her leg. "You perverts!" she shouted in anger. "Tauros! Get 'em!"

"Moooo!" raged the hulking spirit. "You bastards! Only I get to ogle Lucy!"

"Hey!" Lucy yelled. She always hated how much of a perv Tauros was. He was just as bad as the dark guild.

Her concentration was broken when Erza landed next to her. "How you holding up, Erza?" she asked. Her concern for the redhead grew when she saw how worn out Erza was. "Are you okay?"

Panting, the Armored Wizard nodded. "I'll be fine. There's just so many of them…" Her jaw clenched as she summoned more swords. "I need to end this now."

Lucy knew that the woman was at the end of her rope. She'd used to much energy piloting the magic four-wheeler cart they'd used to get here and Lucy guessed correctly that controlling so many weapons at once took a heavy toll around her.

As the next wave of men charged at the two ladies, Erza met them head on. "You slime! I'll end you here!"

The men swarmed the woman, all of the eager to take the woman down. Erza hacked and slashed at the men, the weaklings going down one after the other. But every swing took more and more of a toll and Erza's vision started to blur. ' _I need to end this now. If it goes on any longer...'_

Sweat dripping down her face, Erza's swords began to fade. "I'll have to save my strength and fight with just two swords," she said, sending her telekinetic swords away.

Lucy saw a sinister shadow move in the distance and gasped. "Erza! Below you!"

The tired warrior was caught off guard when a hand shot out of the ground. "What?!" she gasped.

"Got you!"

The hand grabbed her armored leg and gripped it tight before pulled. Erza stumbled as her foot passed right through the solid ground. Erza was forced to stab her sword into the ground to remain upright, else she'd fall flat on her face. "What on earth?" But Erza had no time to process what was happening as another group of men surrounded her, all with eager looks on their faces when they saw how vulnerable the redhead was.

To Erza's credit, she managed to fend off most of the blows with the one sword she still had but her body was taxed to its limit. Her armguards cracked as she was forced to block sword, club and spear. But she was helpless against the men as they continued to barrage.

The end of Erza's futile resistance came when one of the Eisenwald men's hammers slipped through her weakened guard. Her eyes widened as the blow struck her in the head, her body losing all sensation as the hammer's strike rattled her skull. "Guh!" she groaned before collapsing.

"Now for that pesky armor."

Out of the ground appeared Karaka, the man who'd run off and disappeared during the fighting earlier. He reached for the back of Erza's neck and pulled, his phasing powers working their magic. To Lucy's horror, Karaka's magic worked around Erza's body. Her leg was pulled free from the ground along with her body but Karaka's magic only affected her body, not her clothes. Her body phased through her Heaven's Wheel Armor, leaving her dangling in the man's grip, naked as the day she was born. Her armor in a heap on the floor, Erza groaned as she was tossed to the ground, the cold cement touching her naked skin.

"Erza! No!" Lucy reached for her keys, ready to summon Cancer to save her friend when she saw a group of men surround the woman. "Open! Gate of-"

Before Lucy could finish, one of the dark Wizards hit her hand with a whip. Lucy yelped as she instinctively let go of her keys. "No!" she shouted before a man wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her away from the keys. She watched in horror as another man kicked them away, her most treasured possession disappearing into the shadows of the train station.

"Mooo! Lucy!" Tauros shouted, sensing his master in peril. "Hang on! I'll save you! Mooo-" Tauros's eyes widened and he choked blood when a hand went straight through his chest.

"Tauros!" Lucy screamed as her Celestial Spirit disappeared. She saw that it'd been the wall-phasing Karaka. "You coward! Hitting her when she was already exhausted!"

The round man grinned. "We're a dark guild, sweetheart. We don't play fair like you fairies."

Another dark Wizard, Byard, walked up to her and cupped her chin. "And while Erigor is going fulfilling our plans, we're gonna enjoy ourselves." The lecherous look in his eyes scared the girl, knowing what was on his mind. "Erigor's Wind Barrier has already surrounded the station. So we've all the time in the world. Your Fairy fly friends aren't coming to save you."

"Natsu and Gray are still here!" Lucy shouted, spitting into his face in disgust. Her reward was a harsh smack to her face. But her defiance still showed.

"Oh? You mean those two?"

A man walked out of the corridor leading to the train station. Lucy saw that it was Rayule, the man who went after Gray and Natsu. "You! But…but where's-"

"Your friends?" the man laughed. "Kage and I had a fun time shoving them out of the Wind Barrier. Last I checked, the pink-haired one was still tearing himself to shreds trying to break through!" he cackled.

"So then…" Byard grinned maliciously. "Why don't we have fun with you fairy bitches?" He backed away and shouted to the rest of his men. "Strip these bitches!"

Lucy watched in horror as the men surrounded Erza.

"Enjoying the show?" Rayule taunted. "Don't worry. Let's not forget you." From his hands erupted lines of black shadow, all aimed at Lucy's body.

"NOOOO!" Lucy screamed, trying to squirm out of her captor's grasp. She nearly succeeded when two men came up and grabbed her flailing arms, keeping her still while Rayule went to work. His shadow strings wrapped around Lucy's curvy body, slipping beneath her clothes. She gasped at the shadow's touch, the dark magic as cold as death. After the strings successfully infiltrated her clothes, she gasped as they started to pull on them. "No! Noooo!" she shrieked as Rayule's magic tore away her clothes, ripping them to shreds. Her face went white as she stood before the man men, naked as the day she was born, save for her boots.

All of the men surrounded her whistled or catcalled, all of them loving the sight of the squirming, naked blonde. When Lucy glanced over to Erza, she saw that the men over by her were beginning to molest the woman where she lay.

Her attention came back to her when she saw many of the men surrounding her, including Byard, Rayule and Karaka, beginning to strip.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed before the man holding her forced two fingers into her mouth, silencing her. She could have bit down on the invading digits but the grip on her throat made that an unsavory idea.

The beautiful blonde squirmed as her body was assaulted by hands. Rough, callous hands started to touch her nude body. "Damn! This bitch has some tits!" one man, a lanky man with messy black hair, said while groping her breasts.

"And that ass!" another said, touching her shapely booty. "This bitch is a grade-A slut."

"Mmmmh!" Lucy shrieked through the fingers, squeezing her eyes shut as the hands continued to touch her. She continued to try to break free of her attackers grasps but was interrupted by Rayule.

"So, the Fairy bitch thinks she can resist us? Let's fix that. Shadow Bondage!"

The fingers left her mouth, letting her scream as the shadows attacked her again. "Noooo!" The men let go of her but her resistance was useless as the shadows wrapped around her. She was forced to her knees, her legs spread apart wide while her hands were tied behind her back, her back forced into an arched position, making her breasts thrust out for the men to ogle. The black strings continued to bind Lucy until they finished their Shibari-style binding.

Hands crept from behind and grabbed her tits, fondling them roughly. Lucy cringed as the hands squeezed her sensitive puppies before the men encircled her. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw that all of the men's loins were all very long, very thick and _very_ hard.

"We're going to have a lot of fun," Rayule snickered before grabbing Lucy by the back of the head. "First, you're gonna put that pretty mouth of yours to work."

The scent of a man filled Lucy's nostrils when the shadow man thrust his cock into her mouth. Lucy gagged as her orifice was stuffed. She looked up at the man threatening but he held up his hand, showing him the shadowy threads aimed at her face, giving her all the threat she needed to know that biting down on the intruding member was not in her best interest.

"Mmmmh!" Lucy gagged, her eyes squeezing shut as she was forced to suck the man off.

"Hey! Don't leave the rest of us out!" one of Rayule's men argued.

"Heh, fine." The man snapped his finger and the bondage holding Lucy became undone. "There's more than enough bitch to share."

As the naked men enclosed around her, Lucy found herself drowning in cocks. The men eagerly rubbed their dicks all over her face. She cringed as the men one by one grabbed her head and made them suck them off, her senses swarmed by the scent and taste of men. Two of the men grabbed her hands and guided them to their cocks, forcing the girl to jerk them off as well. ' _I can't…think…'_ Lucy thought, her mind muddled by unwanted arousal. ' _Erza! Please get back up!'_

But Erza was in a situation similar to Lucy's. Just because she was unconscious didn't mean the dark guild wasn't willing to debase her. The men used her mouth as their own fucktoy while they fondled her breasts. While one heavyset man straddled her chest, sliding his thick cock into her cleavage to fuck her tits, another man spread her legs and started to finger her. Erza subconsciously moaned into the cock in her mouth as the men got her aroused, her pussy dripping onto the man's fingers. Another man, older than the rest, started to finger her asshole, making Erza's back arch in response to having her backdoor prodded.

Lucy was in the middle of a blowjob hell. She sucked off Rayule while jerking off his friends. Tears ran down her face from shame as she went from one man to another, sucking one man off while jerking off two more. "Mmmmh! Mmmmhhhhh!" she gagged into the men's cocks, her hands moving fast. She wanted them to cum right away. If they did then maybe they would lose steam.

"Look at how well she gives head!" one of the men grinned. "What a slut!"

' _No! I just want this to end!'_ Lucy thought to herself. She gagged as Rayule pushed his cock deeper down her throat. The two men she was jerking off both moaned from her soft hands as she worked her cocks faster and faster, her hands smeared with pre-cum.

"Ahhh! Here it comes!"

All of the men groaned as they climaxed, enjoying the look on Lucy's face before cumming all over her. Rayule grinned wickedly as he came in her mouth, flooding her orifice with hot spunk. Lucy closed her eyes to hide the tears as her face was covered with cum. She could barely breathe, Rayule filling her mouth with his seed. Fighting back the urge to vomit from the horrid taste of the man's spunk, Lucy swallowed it, panting when the man finally pulled out.

"Kya!" she cried out as she was knocked to the ground. Rayule ensnared her again with his shadow binding, keeping her naked body spread in a wide X. Lucy saw that the men were still hard and knew this wasn't over. Not by a long shot. "Please…anything but this…" she pleaded.

The men all laughed before a nameless man got between her legs. Lucy shrieked as the man plunged his cock into her, throwing her head back as her cunt was filled by his large cock. Her cry was muffled as another man turned her head and shoved his cock into her mouth, choking her with his manmeat. To top it off, Rayule straddled her chest, wedging his cock between her huge breasts and enjoying himself with a paizuri.

On the other side of the train station, the Eisenwald members were having just as much fun with Erza. While a man sat in front of her head, tilting her head back and shoving his cock in and out of her orifice while another man pounded her pussy, the dirty sound echoing throughout the empty train station. "Mmmh…" Erza unconsciously moaned, her body aroused from the perverted treatment.

But as the men violated her, the redhead soon began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, only to widen in shock when she felt the cocks in her holes. She pulled her head away from the intrusive clamhammer and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Though the men had her arms and legs pinned, Erza was much stronger than she looked. Breaking free from them, she kicked the man who was balls deep in the face off of her and sat up. Her anger furthered when she saw that Lucy was getting gangbanged as well. "You'll pay for this!" She stood up and flexed her hand out in front of her to summon a sword.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Karaka snorted, the huge, naked man said appearing behind her. When Erza turned her head, the man grabbed her shoulders and leaned back, phasing through the wall and taking Erza with him. Erza yelped as she was pulled through, her sword disappearing before it could fully materialize. She found herself in darkness, trapped inside the wall.

Or rather…half of her was trapped.

"What the hell?!" Erza shouted, looking down and not seeing her lower half. On the other half of the wall her legs flailed wildly, amusing the observing Eisenwald Wizards.

"You're trapped in the wall realm," Karaka grinned. He wagged a finger in front of Erza's face when she tried to summon her sword. "I wouldn't do that. My magic is the only thing keeping your two halves together. Kill me and you'll find out what happens when the sawed girl in the box magic trick goes wrong."

"Let me out of here!"

The man merely chuckled. "You've a mouth on you. Why don't we see how good it is?"

Erza glared up at him. "You put anything in my mouth, you're gonna lose it!"

"I don't think so," he laughed, reminding her of the position she was in. "You refuse and I'll end the spell," he threatened. Stroking his fat cock, he brought it to Erza's lips. "Open wide!"

"Ghhhhh!" Erza gagged as her face was stuffed. To humiliate her more, Karaka leaned through the wall and grabbed her flailing feet, pulling them into the wall. Soon the only thing sticking out of the wall was Erza's rear end, turning her into a glorified onahole.

The men cheered at Karaka's thoughtfulness and went back to work. The man from before walked over to the wall and pushed back into her waiting flower.

Erza's jaw was widened until it almost hurt by Karaka's big meat. She choked as he pushed down her throat, unable to do anything even as the man on the outside of the wall started fucking her helpless pussy like a wild animal. She couldn't hear it, but she could feel her ass ripple as the man's hips smacked it rapidly. "Gkkkk! Glkckkk!" she choked.

"Better get used to this," Karaka smiled. "Because you and your blonde friend are our cumdumps now."

Over on the other side of the train station platform, that was exactly what Lucy had become. As if they were all set on a timer, the men who were violating her holes all came at once, blasting her with their cum. "Mmmmmh!" she groaned through the cock in her mouth as she swallowed his spunk, choking for air. Her lower half melted as the man inside her cunt blew his load, staining her insides with white. Rayule maliciously grinned as he came as well, covering her tits with cum.

If Lucy hoped that the men would be satisfied, it was quickly squashed as the shadow bindings loosened. As Kage laid down and gestured for his men to do the rest of the work, Lucy was lifted and forced onto his lap. "Nooo!" she shouted as Kage slammed her down onto his cock. "Guhhhhh!" she groaned, Kage being bigger than the last one. She tried to push herself off of him but Rayule quickly used his magic to tie her hands behind her back, giving her no choice but to ride Kage's cock or suffer the consequences. Lucy couldn't help but feel herl body heat up as she pleasured the man, her pussy clenching down on his invading manmeat and churning the cum inside her.

Rayule decided to have some more fun. Leaning Lucy forward, the shadow man guided his erection towards Lucy's unsuspecting asshole. With a chuckl into her ear, he pushed his thick head into her ring of muscles.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy shrieked while her bottom was invaded. "NO! NOT THERE!" she shouted before another man turned her head and made her suck him off, keeping a hand on her head to keep her head bobbing back and forth. "Mmmh!" This time she couldn't hide the tears as her ass was stretched. She didn't know if she could ever walk again after this.

"Damn! This fairy bitch is tighter than I thought!" Rayule pushed into her as deep as he could go, her sphincter stretching to its limit. Kage merely grinned as he felt Lucy tighten around them thanks to the intruding member in her ass. Lucy's huge breasts bounced as Kage thrust harder into her snatch, causing them to flail wildly like balloons. Even more hands continued to touch and grope her as she was gangbanged, each of the men wanting in on their bosses' action.

The two men did not move in any rhythm or synch, causing Lucy's body to shake from such violent thrusting. Her asshole soon ceased its resistance, letting her feel the agonizing bliss of feeling him thrust all the way inside her. She couldn't help but moan into the cock in her mouth as she felt the pleasure inside her swell. Try as she might, she couldn't deny how good it felt. "Mmmmmh!"

"Looks like this bitch is gonna cum!" the men laughed, feeling her tighten around their cocks.

"Why don't you show us how a slutty fairy cums!"

Fingers touched her sensitive nipples and clit, making the pleasure shoot straight into her head. Losing control of herself, Lucy started to shake uncontrollably as her body tensed up. Her pleasurable torment was only heightened as her hands were guided to their dicks, her hands stroking them off.

Each of the men grunted as Lucy tightened around them, her mouth a vacuum to the one she was sucking off. As if set on timers, the men all blew their loads at once. Lucy's world melted as her holes were filled with cum, stuffing her womb and her guts with hot spunk. She swallowed the man's release, feeling cum splash onto her face and her hair from the men she was stroking. When the man holding her head finally let go she pulled her mouth away to let out a lewd moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "OHHHHHHH!"

Erza was unfortuantly fairing no better. Her pussy was overstuffed with cum as the Eisenwald men took turns pounding her pussy, helpless to stop them when threatened with death-by-bifurcation from Karaka. As for her other half, Erza once again gagged as the huge man came in her mouth, cum dripping down the side of the face. The redhead couldn't understand how the man could keep it up after cumming over and over again. He was like a fire hydrant!

"Your mouth feels nice. And I can tell you're enjoying it," he mocked.

Finally able to take a breath after he pulled out of her orifice, Erza glared up at the man with clenched teeth. "Who'd feel good about this?" she growled. Her eyes suddenly widened with surprise when she felt one of the men on the other side of the wall do something different. "Not there!" Her eyes became glazed as a cock pushed into her asshole. "Ooooooh!"

"Heh, seems the great Titania of Fairy Tail is a slut who loves getting it in the ass." Pawing at her large tits with his huge hands, Karaka groped her while the redhead was given anal, enjoying how her face twisted.

Erza's vision blurred. She'd kept the fact that she found the most pleasure from anal sex secret, a reminder of the days when she was taken advantage of while slaving away at the Tower of Heaven with Jellal and her friends. "Ohhhhhh!" she moaned lewdly, her face turning slutty. "Ahhhhh…"

"Heheheheh…I wonder what your friends would say if they saw the look on your face," Karaka mocked before clutching her face with his hands again. "My cock's all dirty because of you. Clean it up."

The Armored Wizard's mind started to go blank, the feeling of having her ass pounded filling her with lewd thoughts. Slowly her tongue came out to play and she licked Karaka's messy cock, her body heating up as her arousal grew inside her. She soon wrapped her lips around the head and moved her back and forth, sucking off the man while he played with her breasts. "Mmmmh!"

The man on the other side of the wall quickened his pace, tearing her asshole a new one and making the redhead moan into the cock in her mouth. Karaka teased her hardened nipples while she felt her body give in more and more. Soon her toes were curling and her head moved faster and faster, taking Karaka deep down her throat. Her ass clenching around the clamhammer inside her, Erza went limp as she came, her pussy gushing. Karaka blew his load into her mouth one more time, Erza swallowing the spunk eagerly, the man on the other side cumming inside her ass, making her lower half feel like it was on fire.

Tiring out, Karaka put his hands on Erza and shoved her out, knowing that they broke her. The naked woman tumbled out of the wall, landing in a heap on the floor, panting for breath. Opening her eyes, Erza saw Lucy still in her gangbang hell. Looking up, she saw the naked men all surround her and knew that this wasn't over.

"Get ready, fairies. We've only gotten warmed up."

 _ **Twenty-Four hours later…**_ **Eisenwald Guildhall**

Natsu and Gray managed to break through the wind barrier after it'd weakened but they'd arrived to find Eisenwald missing along with Erza and Lucy. The dark guild had fled with their captives in tow, both women too exhausted to fight back.

In the dungeon of Eisenwald's guildhall, the two women panted for breath, the taste of a man's seed heavy in their mouths. Collars that suppressed their magic were wrapped around their necks and they now sported painful brands on their backs, marking them as property of Eisenwald. They hung from the ceiling, their bodies wrapped in tight ropes that kept them suspended in the air. The two were gangbanged constantly since they were taken captive, forced to become the guild's sex-slaves.

The door to the dungeon opened up, causing the two to look up to see their captors walk in.

Rayule, Karaka and Byard all grinned as they stripped.

"Ready to play with us, Fairy sluts?"

The End


	2. Hymn of Love

**Hello, Natsu Is Awesome here, and before the comments come in, I'm a guy, despite the unfortunate acronym.(N.I.A.)**

 **Anyways, this chapter is Galuna Island: Sherry vs Lucy.**

 **Hope you enjoy this material for purely scientific purposes… like sperm counting.**

 _N.I.A.: Hymn of Love_

With a solid thump, a giant rat fell from the sky, uprooting trees and moving the earth beneath her. If that didn't knock it out, cushioning the fall for the two women would have. As a heavy Blonde hit his snout and skid on to the floor and a redhead landed square on his gut.

"Ow, why did I do something that stupid? Natsu must be rubbing off on me." Lucy groaned out as she checked herself for any injuries. Luckily falling from at least fifty feet in the air left her no worse for wear. Her clothes on the other hand…

"This skirt cost me ten-thousand jewel, and now it's been ripped in half by the teeth of the giant flying blue rat I just beat by tickling it… I wonder if Mira will think I was on something when I tell her about this."

As she talked to herself, Sherry picked herself up and checked on her friend Angelica. She was beaten and bruised, and while she would only require rest to heal, Sherry was seeing red.

"You horrible monster, my beautiful Angelica is hurt, and my Ice Emperor will never love a failure like me!" A single wave of her hand made the uprooted tree groan as its branches moved to push itself up and reveal a new horrifying face. "Now you'll feel the pain my heart does!"

Lucy, despite trying to hold her skirt together, had to dive to the side to evade getting hit by a whomping willow. As her belt held her skirt to her waist, Sherry was given an unintentional panty flash.

Blushing, the Doll Mage spoke. "How dare, you think something so crude will sway me from the love I hold to my Frozen Lord? You won't be doing such shameful acts when i'm done with you!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Lucy shouted back as she pulled her keys off her belt. "Come, Gate of the Bull: Taurus." Without an order, the muscular spirit went forward and cut the tree in half.

"No one mooooogles Ms. Lucy but me!" As he turned to face Sherry, he stopped in his tracks.

When Lucy was going to cry out in embarrassment again, she was cut off when Taurus' axe lodged itself an inch from her foot. Flinching back, she tripped on a rock and landed on her butt as her spirit stared at her with red eyes.

"My Doll Magic creates magical creatures for me to control from anything in the environment, you were just unlucky to fall in love with Celestial Spirit Magic and run across me as your opponent." Sherry jumped off her unconscious rat and landed on the floor. "Minotaur, show this hussy the 'love' you hold for her." Her smile was fueled by the excitement of this Blondie getting her comeuppance.

With a strangled moo, Taurus lumbered to his master as Lucy was scurrying away from him. Horrified as when he bared his chest during a roar, she saw a bulge in his speedo. Any attempt Lucy had at closing his gate was ineffective as the spirit did not want to leave the human world.

As a sheer cliff face was to her back, Lucy was out of options as Taurus grabbed on to her shirt and brought her closer to his crotch.

"Open, Gate of the Crab: Cancer!" A well styled man with a blue shirt and black pants came into existence for a split second, before he disappeared into a gold flash along with the hulking bull.

Sherry was honestly surprised that the girl was able to find a way to remove the Spirit from this world. Granted she couldn't use any of her magic and expect to beat someone who had more control over every spirit, but she was able to think on her feet.

Falling to her back, Lucy's head pounded and her blood felt cold, both from the near sexual assault and from summoning two gold spirits simultaneously. Past the blurred vision and gasping breath, Lucy saw her red haired assailant coming closer. Even though she couldn't turn her head, she grasped wildly at her waist and let out a strangled cry for help as a silver spirit came out.

However, before a step could be made, Sherry held out her hand and told the spirit to stay over there. Nothing about it seemed dangerous enough to warrant any concern. It looked even weaker than Lucy. No power-pose or weapon, just a small long haired brunette with a pink bonnet and a harp. Although Sherry did do a double take at the hearts printed along the dress before she went back to the weakened Mage.

Despite Lyra being completely frozen to the spot, her legs unmoving, she found that her arms were still free. So she did the only thing she could do, play and try to help bring Lucy back from near unconsciousness with an uprising melody.

Now, as Sherry loomed over Lucy, she took in her appearance to the sound of soothing music. The ripped skirt had now gotten even more cuts and tears from the floor and were little more than rags that did nothing to cover her pink panties. And her shirt had a giant hole where Taurus had his massive hands, it seemed because he returned to his world incorrectly, what he was touching was transported alongside him.

"Wow, no bra?" Sherry actually felt jealous, as she looked into newly made boob window she took notice that the younger girl actually had larger breasts.

Lyra's music slowly changed tone as Sherry stare at Lucy's defenseless body. The music from her Harp could influence those around her, sure, but she forgot that the reverse was always a possibility. With just a slight repositioning of her hands, Lyra created a feedback loop of increasing lust and was none the wiser of her mistake.

Kneeling down, Sherry felt her body move in synch with music as she grabbed at Lucy's breasts and started playing with them. First just moving them and feeling their weight and firmness compared to her own, then the nipples started to poke her palms and the areolas came into view from the top's window.

Unable to control herself, Sherry tore the shirt in half and saw the nice pink peaks erect from the stimulation. The music seemed to get louder and flood her senses as she was rubbed her face into Lucy's bossom. The blonde that had been moaning out to the night sky somehow was able to catch her breath despite the assault on her boobs. Still seeing double, Lucy looked down to find her enemy motorboating her as she licked Lucy's breasts wildly before moving away and sucking her nipples, switching between the two and finishing off with nibbling both. Crawling forward to be face-to-face with her opponent, Sherry leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Finding the strength to move her arms, Lucy grabbed Sherry's head and instead of pushing her away, pulled her closer as her legs started to wrap around Sherry's waist and tongue enter her mouth.

'What am I doing?' Through the haze that surrounded them, Lucy turned her head to the side as Sherry sucked her neck and saw Lyra playing the harp. The Brunette was grinding against her instrument as her music got more and more wild. As Lyra started to use a hand to untie her stuffy clothes, Lucy's attention was pulled back to Sherry, so she missed the strings of the harp plucking themselves.

When the "Love" girl started to grind their waists together, Lucy noticed the brown blob behind them and squealed as she felt something grab her panties and rip them off. With its job done, the Wood Doll became dormant as Sherry moved to better let her grind their newly freed pussys. Throwing her head back as the sensations of pleasure skyrocketed, she looked back down to find a naked Lyra sitting on Lucy's face, fondling herself as her master licked her cunt. All the while, the music of the harp continued without input of the spirit who brought it.

Before Sherry could do or say anything, she was pulled into a kiss and roughly groped through her dress. Melting into the kiss, Sherry kept grinding her waist against Lucy's, desperately trying to reach her climax. After breaking their kiss to gasp for air, Lyra yanked down on Sherry's dress, freeing her puppies to the cold night air and warm and waiting hands. With no thought in her actions, Sherry let her hands go down to the woman beneath them and pull her close enough that they were able to grind their clits together and finally reach her peak.

 **XxXx**

A sharp cry echoed through the island as a rowboat hit land. Giving an angry mage a direction to head towards first.

 **XxXx**

After leaving numerous hickeys on the Doll Mage's neck, Lyra bent towards the redhead's drooling mouth and sucked her tongue. With constant stimulation and this being her first sexual experience, Sherry's eyes began to roll up from the sheer amount of pleasure she felt, Lyra let her go and she collapsed to the side panting for breath.

Not realizing that the enemy was down and now would be a great time to capitalize on her fatigue, Lyra bent down and was face to crotch with her master. Now while her tongue was about as graceful as Taurus in a ballroom dance, her fingers were quite literally magic.

Her hands deftly moved at a slow and methodical pace, letting Lucy feel each and every movement as she moaned into Lyra's snatch. The musician gladly squeezed Lucy's head between her thighs to let the tongue reach the slightest bit deeper inside her. Playing the girl like an instrument, Lucy swore that fingers shouldn't be able to move that way. Swirling and stroking within her until an abrupt stop occurred.

Pulling out her hands, Lucy cried out in agony as her peak was cut off. "Nuh uh, you got way more attention than I did, I'm not gonna let you climax until you treat me right!" Lucy swore that she would get revenge, but for now she didn't care.

With a handful of her spirit's ass in each hand, Lucy crushed her face to make her tongue lick deeper and play with the egotistical spirit more. Knowing how vain she was, Lucy even wrote out Lyra's name with her tongue. Anything to make the spirit continue using her calloused hands in her honey pot.

Even Lyra's moans were perfectly pitched as her voice grew louder and louder. Lucy heard her go through the tones of Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do before she finally climaxed, holding the note all the while.

Panting, Lyra looked down at her master, only her tits and lower half visible from her seat. "Lucy, you should really summon me more often."

Lucy complained about the contract into her spirit's snatch as it trailed off into a moan. Lyra once again used her hands on her master.

With her master writhing underneath her, Lyra saw something useful out of the corner of her eye. She spoke as she grabbed it. "I don't think I told you yet, but I'm actually the conductor when other Lyra make a concert." Then she slid the smooth branch across Lucy's slit.

Once more being teased by her spirit before cumming, Lucy knew that she would punish Lyra when this was all over. As she thought up of ways to do so, pressure was applied to her butt as Lyra pushed the rod inside her.

Even with that knocking the wind out her, Lucy still had the capacity to moan while Lyra moved the stick back and forth with one hand and toyed with her twat in the other.

Finally, after so long Lucy felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. This was it, now she could finally let her mind go and lose herself in carnal pleasure.

With Lyra getting ready to finish off her master, both were caught off guard when the dormant Wood Doll picked them both up and restrained their limbs.

Lucy was nearly crying as Sherry walked up to her. "I always spoke about love, but now..." Her eyes were covered in shadow. "I HAVE TRULY EXPERIENCED IT!" She threw her head back and pulled up her skirt to show a vine pumping in and out of both holes. "As thanks, now you shall experience love as well!."

Before they could blink, vines shot from the tree and went to work. The cool appendages wrapping around their bodies as they're breasts were pulled and were stuffed from below.

"And for you, my dear." Sherry was lifted up to reach Lucy, biting her lips as the vines were pushed deeper. "I'll grant you something special." A magical seal appeared as Sherry pressed her hand to Lucy's pubis.

"Lucy!" Erza had followed the sounds of screams and finally made it after running deep into the island. A thick blush was on her face before she even registered what was happening in the clearing. The music from Lyra's harp still playing with gusto. She had kept herself composed with her iron will. Well, iron could still break.

Her mouth was agape as tears and drool ran down her face. She couldn't scream as her body didn't understand how to react to such an event. Her arms and legs were taut as she pushed her chest forward into Sherry's welcoming hands.

With vines teasing her boobs and plunging into her, the rod that was serendipitously pushed deeper was transformed into a Doll and began to wiggle and vibrate as Lucy Heartfilia finally reached her climax. Drenching the floor beneath her as she blacked out, the dolls not showing any sign of stopping.

Witnessing her guildmate orgasm with such intensity had the knight requip her armor off as she jumped onto the monster, completely naked.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **I bet none of you guys were expecting Lyra to be the spirit I was gonna use. Honestly, I bet most of you forgot about her existence. Well, I figure I'd help her since she's been lacking in her appearances within fanfiction.**

 **Me and Whacky have a hell of a lot more stuff planned and are happy to write it.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day and have a Spooky Halloween!**


	3. Wrath of the Iron Dragon

**A.N.: Okay, full disclaimer: My stories in this collection are going to be dark as hell. Don't complain after you've read it all the way.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Non-Con! Don't like, don't read!**

 _WB: Wrath of the Iron Dragon_

 _ **Magnolia Back Alley**_

Levy's lungs burned in her chest as she ran for her life. She didn't know how long she'd been running. Certainly long enough that the muscles in her legs strained with each step. As another scream pierced the night's tranquility she felt tears run down her face. "Jet! Droy!" she sobbed as she dashed down another dark alleyway.

It'd all happened so fast that Levy barely had enough time to recall it all. Team Shadow Gear was in the middle of heading home, discussing the vandalism of their guildhall when they were attacked by a dark, shadowy figure. Though she wanted to fight, she had been overcome by fear at how easily Jet and Droy were dispatched. Jet yelled for Levy to run, forcing her to flee.

She didn't know where she was going. She was too far away from the guild to get help from Natsu or Lucy and the darkness of the city only caused her panic to grow. Finally, her legs could take her no more. She slumped against a brick wall and panted for breath. "Jet…Droy…please be okay…" she panted. "I…I need to find the guild and get help. I have to save them!"

"I think you've other problems to worry about besides those losers," said a chilling voice from the darkness.

Whirling around, Levy gasped in horror as a figure emerged from the shadows. Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord leered at the helpless girl. "Where you going, little fairy?" he sneered.

"Get away!" Levy shouted as she ran away. Reaching a chainlink fence, she used her lithe agility and hopped over it, hoping to put distance between her and her attacker.

Gajeel scowled at the fence that obstructed his path, raising an eyebrow. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he put his hand to the fence and grinned. "A silly little fence is nothing to me."

Levy cried out as Gajeel destroyed the metal fence with ease, the simple barrier no match against her attacker's Iron Dragon Slayer attack. The man ate the metal fence quickly before moving on to his dessert. Before Levy could reach the alley's exit she was hit from behind and knocked against a wall. She clawed at Gajeel's hand as he grasped her but his grip was as iron-clad as the rest of him. "Ghh!" she choked as her attacker's hand grasped at her throat.

"Nice try," Gajeel grinned. "But your magic is garbage next to a Dragon Slayer's."

"Get off me! Push!" she shouted. Using her Solid Script, a large PUSH word appeared and pressed into Gajeel's chest, forcing him away. Once again Levy tried to make a break for it only for the Iron Dragon Slayer to respond with a new trick.

"Kyaaa!" Levy screamed as multiple staples hooked around her forearms and ankles, fixing her to the wall. The Solid Script Wizard found herself pinned against the wall, her backside exposed to the man.

Chuckling to himself, Gajeel walked up to his captive and thought about what he'd do. Part of him thought that maybe Master Jose would like to use her as a hostage or as a bargaining chip while they tried to locate Lucy Heartfilia. Another part of him wanted to bring her back to the guild to be a pet for the other Phantom Lord wizards to toy with.

But when he looked the girl over and took in her lithe, slender and beautiful body, the man began to find the girl…delicious.

Levy strained against her restraints before cringing as Gajeel's rough hand pat the back of her head. "Let me go."

"Oh, I'll let you go, Fairy," Gajeel said. "But only after you show me a good time."

"What are you-" Levy was cut off when pressed his body against her, his hands reaching around to cup her breasts. Sensing what was about to happen, she threw her head back and smashed Gajeel's nose with the back of her head. The Dragon Slayer stumbled backwards, blood pouring from his injured nose. However, Levy's struggling only made Gajeel grin wider.

"So you like to get rough? So do I."

Walking back to the pinned Levy, Gajeel reached for the girl. Levy squeezed her eyes shut when she felt hands touch her. The sound of Levy's clothes being torn from her body filled the alley. The cold night air made her warm skin chilled as she became naked, left only in a pair of pink cotton panites.

"Not going to lie," Gajeel smirked. "You might be a weakling, but you're a good looking weakling."

"You're scum!" Levy spat. She turned her head to try to get a better look at Gajeel, only to wish she hadn't. Even though she could only see him from the corner of her eye, she saw that the man had removed his pants. And her terror only made his large, throbbing erection more intimidating.

Gajeel didn't waste any time in indulging with his prize. Levy shivered in fear as she felt hands reach around and cup her breasts roughly, squeezing her tits. While she wasn't as stacked as Lucy or Erza, her C-cup boobs were still nice and firm, perfect for Gajeel to play with. Once again Levy threw her head back to smash his nose but Gajeel was prepared. The girl yelped when Gajeel grabbed her head and turned it to the side. "Go ahead and struggle," he whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe and enjoying her shiver. "It makes this even more fun, girl."

While the pinned girl could do nothing to stop him, Gajeel reached down to touch the woman's ass. "Kyaa!" cried out Levy when Gajeel smacked her soft cheek. "Stop it!" she shouted, hoping to get somebody's attention nearby.

"You Fairies think you're all high and mighty. But compared to Phantom Lord, you're nothing but weaklings and bitches. And tonight…" he leaned forward and whispered into her ear again, his hand squeezing her ass. "I'm making you my bitch."

For the next several minutes, Gajeel indulged himself with Levy's body, who could do nothing but lay pinned beneath her and the naked man attacking her. She cringed as he bit down on her shoulder and neck, covering her in bite marks. Her nipples, hardened from the night air, rubbed painfully into the brick wall she was pressed against as his rough hands continued to fondle her breasts. She whimpered when she felt his large manhood rub against her ass. "Stop touching me…" she pleaded, her eyes starting to water as the man pressed her head against the brick wall harder. "No!" she shrieked when Gajeel tore off her panties.

The sound of Gajeel punishing Levy's ass filled the dark alley. Levy tried and tried to break free from her bonds but to no avail. She cried out for help again but Gajeel put two fingers into her mouth to silence her. She tried to bite down on his invading digits but she found that his fingers were just as tough as the rest of him.

Then she felt where his other hand went and realized what the Iron Dragon Slayer had in mind. ' _Oh no!'_ She felt his fingers touch her hole, only not the hole she was expecting him to take. ' _Not there!'_

Gajeel pressed his finger into Levy's asshole, enjoying how the young woman's hole tightened around him. "You might as well loosen up," he said while fingering her backdoor. "Or don't. It'll only make this more fun for me."

"Mmmmh!" Levy cried out into Gajeel's fingers as he continued to finger her, stretching her asshole. Soon a second finger was introduced, followed by a third. "Guhhhh!" Tears fell down her face as Gajeel pumped his finger in and out of her, her mind starting to go blank from the burning stretching sensation in her ass.

"I hope you're ready, Fairy bitch, because I am." Gajeel spat on his cock and lubed it up, pulling his fingers out of her while aiming his manhood at her vulnerable hole.

Levy couldn't even scream, the pain was so great. Gajeel threw his head back and moaned as he pushed into her asshole. A soundless scream left Levy's muffled lips as Gajeel claimed her backdoor. She'd had a few drunken flings with some of the guys back at the guild but she'd never imagined going into the danger zone. Even with Gajeel's fingering it felt like her ass was being split in two. Gajeel's thrusts were small and quick, pushing inch after inch into Levy's bottom. The woman felt tears run down her face, her breasts continuing to rub into the hard brick, the friction painful to her sensitive breasts. Finally she found her voice, if only barely. "Stop…" she pleaded.

"With an ass like this? Who would?" Gajeel smirked as he started to thrust his hips more, gripping her soft cheeks.

"Ghhh!" Levy groaned, unable to do anything but take it. Her ass jiggled as Gajeel's strong hips smacked it, the pain slowly starting to die down. "Ah! Ahhh!" she moaned, her ass feeling like it was on fire. "Stop! Take it out!" she gasped.

Feeling Levy loosen around his thick manhood, the Iron Dragon Slayer fucked her even faster, enjoying how good it felt. The tight heat that surrounded him felt amazing and hearing the girl cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure was music to the sadist's ears.

"You…you animal!" Levy cried out, her nails clawing at the brick wall at her fingertips. "Stop! It hurts!"

Deciding to shut her up once and for all, Gajeel clamped a hand over her throat. Levy's eyes bulged in her head when she felt a tight clamp around her neck, silencing her with a metal choker. It took all she could to breathe, the choker leaving her unable to speak. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw that across the street from the alley, in one of the houses a light flickered on, giving the girl a vestige of hope.

The sight of the helpless Fairy Tail girl unable to speak while pinned to the wall with his cock in her ass was a sight that made his balls swell. But more importantly, he could feel Levy's juices start to drip down his leg, telling him that she was starting to feel pleasure, albeit unwanted. "Hope you're ready, Fairy Bitch. Because I am…" Pushing his cock so deep into Levy that she felt like he was touching her stomach, Gajeel released inside of Levy. "Here it cums!" he grunted before exploding inside of her.

Levy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as molten heat filled her ass. She went limp as the man came inside her ass, her stomach feeling like hot tea was being poured straight into it. Even worse, the pleasure had become too much to bear. She let out a soundless, shameful moan before having an orgasm of her own, feeling humiliated in every way.

Pulling out of Levy's ass, Gajeel took in the sight and grinned. "Not bad. For round one," he said ominously. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll never walk on your own two legs again." He put his hands back on her waist and positioned himself to take the woman again.

But Levy had one last trick up her sleeve. With what little magic she could muster, she concentrated words into formation. ' _Break!_ ' she shouted in her mind. The words formed over her metal restraints and shattered them. She took advantage of Gajeel's surprise and elbowed him in the face. She shouted before sprinting away. Naked and her asshole burning, Levy dashed towards the nearest house, hoping to alert someone, anyone, who could help her. She knew that if Gajeel was seen assaulting a woman in the middle of town at night, it would hurt Phantom Lord's reputation. At the very least it should get him to retreat so that she could find clothes and help her friends.

With the Dragon Slayer slowly creeping towards her, she banged on the house's door as hard as she could, her hope growing when she heard footsteps approach the other side of the door.

When the door opened, however, that hope flickered out like a candle in a blizzard.

Standing in the doorway was a member of Phantom Lord's Element Four: Aria.

The wide Wizard took in the sight of the panting, naked girl and his half naked comrade walking up behind her. "Having fun, Gajeel?"

Levy, covering her naked bits with her hands, looked at the man with shocked eyes. Why was he here? ' _Aria? But…why?'_

Aria saw the confused look on his enemy's face and elaborated. "Master Jose intends on moving our plans to the next phase tomorrow. So I incapacitated everyone in this part of the city so that my fellow Element Four members can move without suspicion. Although," he cast his eyes towards Gajeel, who was approaching the two. "I never imagined it'd help Gajeel out like this."

Putting his hand on Levy's shoulder, Gajeel turned her around and was turned on even more by the terror in her eyes. "That's right, little Fairy Bitch. Nobody's coming to save you and there's nobody to turn to for help. You're all ours…"

All Levy could do was let out a silent scream as Gajeel grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away. Aria shut the door behind him, snuffing out the candle in the window. Gajeel dragged Levy back into the alley, ready to torment the poor girl even further until the sun came up, where he'd leave Levy crucified to the tree with her friends, naked and with his seed running down her leg like a mark of shame…

The End


	4. Steamy Bathhouse

**N.I.A. chapter, hope you all had a nice new years. I wish you all to have a better 2019 than you did 2018**

 **Warnings: Offensive/Misogynistic language, dub-con(though that's all of these), and drugs**

 _N.I.A.: Steamy Bathhouse_

Lucy was having a good time. She and the team had taken care of a mission with no collateral damage for once and even got done so early that they could spend the night at Hosenka. The spa town was a great place to rest weary bones and magic as she soaked in the red water.

"So Erza, does it feel better now that you took off your armor?" Lucy still had no idea how Erza felt good wearing that in hot water to begin with.

The scarlet haired woman had tied her hair back into a bun as she drank some complimentary wine. "Yes, I can feel the water working at every knot in my back."

Taking another sip, the armor mage grabbed and lifted her tits with a free hand. "Lucy, how can you run around and fight with us all without wearing a bra? Even with one on and in armor, my back kills me after fighting long enough."

The Blonde blushed at seeing her prim and proper friend acting so lewd. "Um, well, I guess it's just genetics?" She sank a bit into the water as Erza came closer.

"Hm, well, Lucy, would you care to have some? I'm not going to finish this entire bottle on my own." She sat next to the Celestial mage and handed her a glass. Not caring that her nipples were erect from the cold air and breasts were dangling next to Lucy's face.

Turning her face away, Lucy grabbed the glass so Erza would sit back down and cover herself. Feeling her face burning red, she took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

After taking a sip, she found herself feeling much better. Her body was feeling loose and the water even warmer on her skin. Without even realizing, she continued to drink her entire glass.

Waving her glass in the air, Lucy stood up and walked over to the bottle. It was past Erza's head, so the quickest way to get more was to walk over her.

As the red head turned to her friend, she got a facefull of pussy. Falling back as Lucy toppled on her.

Lucy didn't seem to care that Erza was underwater with her crotch on the knight's face. She just grabbed the bottle and started to pour herself a cup.

That was until a jolt of pleasure shot up her and put more wine outside the cup than in.

Moaning into the night air, Lucy grabbed her friend's hair and began to rock her hip, letting Erza begin to eat her out.

The thought that her friend of only two weeks was eating her out in a public bathhouse didn't seem strange to her. The fact that she was only into boys and never once thought of women in a sexual way didn't make her think anything was wrong. She just went with whatever happened to her and helped make it better.

Right now, she felt horny and so she tried to make herself feel as good as possible. Groping her massive breasts, teasing her hard nipples, pushing her core closer to the tongue lapping against her labia and the nose against her hardening clit for even more stimulation.

Likewise, Erza had tasted Lucy's nectar when it was shoved against her face and she only wanted to get more. Being forced to stay underwater was nothing to the woman who could hold her breath for nearly half an hour at a time whenever cleaning Natsu's house. She licked and nipped at the blonde's snatch. The small patch of hair tickling her nose.

There was no care for her own pleasure, not even a want to increase Lucy's pleasure as Erza held the blonde closer and pushed her tongue in deeper. Just a pointless want to taste more.

Their two onlookers let them stew in their haze for longer. They knew of Erza Scarlet and made sure to give her their strongest potion. The plan was to take her as she walked back inside and get her ready for some of the highest paying men in the city. When another girl joined in, it was just luck that the S-Class mage shared the drink she had taken nearly half of already.

It was a mix of things the two friends had stockpiled for catching a white whale. Some of the things they knew, others they just threw in. Luckily ending with a powerful potion of unquestioning obedience.

Finally giving in to their lust as the blonde screamed out to the sky of her pleasure. A man with sunken eyes and a goatee walked out with a man whose head was constantly moving side to side.

Lucy wasn't paying attention to the men stripping their employee kimonos and stalking up to her, she was just trying to climax again and again until she finally fell unconscious.

When a cock was pushed against her open lips, she didn't mind the sensations it had going down her throat and the yanking of her hair. She only showed a response to their rape when one got in the water with her and shoved his dick up her ass.

The only thing she could register was a feeling of pleasure as a rod was shoved up her anus and grinding her even harder against Erza's face.

The bobble head man looked down at his companion in the water as he used the blonde like a toy. "Hey, Warui, we got a top class lady here don't we?"

Warui grunted as he bottomed out in the extra girl. "Got that right, Otoko. I'm guessing you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"We advertised about a night with The Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail. Nothing's saying we can't keep this bitch here for ourselves." He made sure Lucy was choking on his dick as he blew his load down her throat.

"Great minds think alike." He put his arms under the blonde's legs underwater before he lifted her up in a full nelson. Taking a step back, Otoko's cock left her mouth with a pop, and he entered the water to slam into her dripping sex.

Lucy had been grinding the air uncomfortably as she was no longer being eaten out, making the stick in her ass get bigger, until finally stopping when she lost her virginity to a man whose motorboating and licking of both her breasts was happening simaltaneously.

When Otoko pulled out, Warui pushed in. Alternating and shoving her back and forth like a piston as the blonde bimbo was crying out her orgasms to the sky. Vainly trying to thrust her hips as she spittled for more.

Neither of the men realized when Erza Scarlet had made it between them as she licked their dicks where they entered Lucy, but they enjoyed this surprise. The Swordsmage was moving her tongue with precision and force as she applied higher pressure when the head was pulled out of an orifice to work them up even more. Finally, as they approached their climax, they jammed their cocks as deep as they could for the blonde to take it all.

Her sound caught in her throat as she just gargled some incoherent babbles out while her head rolled back.

"Pft, the bitch just got knocked out." Wariu laughed.

Otoko moved back and stared at her with his shuffling head before smacking her. "C'mon, I've had girls without any of our drugs put in 'em and they've lasted twice as long as your little show."

"Eh, whatever man, just keep going." The sunken eyed man Pulled out of her ass as she dripped into the red water.

"Nah, there's no fun unless they move and beg." Otoko pulled out and left the Spirit Mage's weight back on Wariu who promptly dropped her into the water. Splashing down as she floated along the surface.

Treading to leave the pool, they turned back to see their original target going back to eating out the blonde. Seeing her desperately lick and swallow up the juices and cum.

"We said that **Tit** ania was gonna be a hard catch, right?" Otoko asked.

"Yup."

"So her taking a few days to completely subdue wouldn't be suspicious?"

"Nope."

Without another word, the two men grabbed the redhead by her hair and dragged her out of the water onto the smooth segmented tiles.

The mage of the strongest guild in Fiore looked retarded as she kept making the movements of eating out her friend to the open air. But it was good for the seated Wariu as she greedily started to suck his dick. Her mouth slobbering all over his balls when her face was shoved into his crotch.

Otoko went around and forced the proud mage onto her knees to shove her ass into the air. Lining himself up, he shoved his entire shaft inside her pussy just as her mouth was being pushed over his friend's member. Forcing her to go deeper and take more as she lost her breath, making her gag with his cock and slurp up his cock as she left for air.

Their vicious fucking continued as they tainted the maiden knight with load after load into her body. Covering her ass, back, face, and hair while cum dripped from every whole they could enter.

"Hey, O, pull out for a second." Wariu pulled the slut off his dick, even away from it, she kept licking at it from her distance.

Doing so, Otoko asked what he had planned.

With a smirk, the more muscular of the two grabbed and flipped Erza to her back. Despite physics forcing air out off her lungs, Wariu jammed his dick back down her mouth and grabbed at the outline in her throat.

Clutching it tight, he rammed his dick back and forth, treating her throat like an onahole. With his balls slapping her face, polluting the little air she could take in.

"Damn, nice one." Otoko crouched down over Erza's chest as he fondled her breasts. "I'm taking that spot when the next round starts."

"Don't complain that you didn't think it first."

He didn't care to respond as he harshly slapped at her breasts, watching them jiggle and wobble. Sitting on her chest, he made it even harder to breath as he maliciously marionette her mammaries to give himself a titfuck. Going so far to grab the the woman's hands and have them push her funbags around "herself".

Beneath them, the haze surrounding the Swordsman's mind was dispersing as her heart was pounding and lungs burning to get air around her body. Forcing her eyes to roll back down, she had nuts push against her face as the blockage was shoved deeper.

She tried to move her arms, but she was too weak to stop them from being made to fondle her own chest. Twitching, she tried to summon something as a glow appeared in her hand.

"Ooooh, oooh, ooo-, OH SHIT!" Otoko was letting his voiced out when a light caught his eye and he realized the Fairy Tail slut was coming back.

"What the fuck?!" Wariu saw it as he bottomed out in the girl's throat and just clenched tighter.

While the light flickered a bit, he saw the bottle of wine near them and grabbed it.

As the phallus in her mouth left, Erza tried to gasp, but was forced to stop when the wine from before was poured down her mouth. Before she could try to spit it out, that erection was shoved back down her gullet and pushed it into her body.

Thrusting himself back in and out, Waria dripped the wine on his dick to make the bitch drink her medicine. Pulling out fully and pouring a mouth full in her when the glow started to dim. Forcing wine, spit and cum to be pushed into her stomach and some to back-up from her nose. Only stopping when the bottle was emptied out.

Otoko had kept her arms down on her breasts to try and slow her down even a little. By the end, the sword she tried to summon couldn't even fully return. The hilt of the weapon remained in her hands, nine inches in length and three wide.

"You were a pain in our ass, slut." Otoko leaned back to spread open her ass. "So how's about you become a pain in your own." He pushed it in as she spasmed, not stopping until the hilt was fully inserted into her anus.

"Now, get back to what's gonna be the rest of your life." He went back to the forced boobjob as Waria angrily fucked her throat raw.

The End

 **I made up the names for the two bad guys here using Google Translate. I tried to make this chapter more vulgar and gross than the last one because these guys would probably be like that in this situation.**

 **I did make a few changes to their position, but I feel like it fits the story better. Also was inspired to do the water fucking from a really old FT R34 picture with those two pouring something into the water to make Erza/Lucy start fucking.**

 **So tell me, did you enjoy the more gross/hate/anger type of fucking posed here, or the kinder(?) style from my last chapter(2)?**

 **Google Translate used: in Japanese; Wariu is Bad, Otoko is Guy.**

 **Have a nice whatever. N.I.A.**


	5. Ghostly Touch

**Warning: Lemon! Non-Con! Don't like, don't read!**

 _WB: Ghostly Touches_

 _ **During Erza's battle with Jose…**_

"Hahahah!" laughed the wicked guildmaster as Erza struggled to her feet. "Despite all that you're still able to stand against me. Magnificent," he mockingly praised. "You're certainly worth your reputation, Titania."

Her Black-Wing Armor in ruins, Erza panted for air. Her legs shook, the struggle to stand unbearable. After taking a direct hit from Phantom Lord's Jupiter Cannon and fighting off the Element Four wizard, Aria, she was hanging on by a thread. "Huff…huff…" She gripped her sword as tight as she could, knowing that if she let go of it, she wouldn't have the strength to pick it back up again.

Erza knew she had to keep fighting. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and everyone else was too exhausted to fight Jose. And with Makarov out of commission, Mystogan nowhere to be found and Laxus refusing to fight for his guild, it fell on Erza's shoulders to carry on the fight.

The Armored Wizard and Phantom Lord's guildmaster circled each other. Unlike Erza, who was covered in injuries and cracked armor, Jose was in peak condition, a sneer across his lips as he stared down the woman. "Such a shame," he said, shaking his head. "To fight you at your best was something I've looked forward to. How disappointing."

"Don't think you've won yet!" Erza shouted, charging at the man. "Arrrrgh!"

Despite being in his autumn years, Jose moved with the speed of a jungle predator. He dodged Erza's attack and grabbed the woman's leg. "Hrah!" he shouted, hurling Erza away from him and sending her crashing into the wall.

"Rghhh!" Erza groaned, tasting blood as she struggled to stand. "Damn you…"

"I commend you for lasting this long. Had you not taken the Jupiter Cannon's attack and received so much damage, I'd have to actually fight seriously." He extended his hand to the redhead. "But it would be a waste of talent to finish you here, Titania. Your guild is finished." He extended his other hand and gestured to the large hole in the wall, the ruins of Fairy Tail shown in the distance. "Fairy Tail is finished. Join my guild and I will spare you. You're far more capable than Gajeel or the Element Four."

Erza responded with another slash, narrowing missing the man. "Never!" she shouted. She took to the air and focused power into her sword, hoping to land a critical blow. "I'll never betray my friends!"

"A pity…"

Erza's eyes widened when Jose's hand flashed an evil purple. Too late to halt her charge, she took Jose's attack at point blank range.

"DEAD WAVE!"

"ARGHHHHHH!" Erza screamed, her armor cracking and breaking apart as she was sent flying, crashing to the ground. Her sword shattered as it hit the ground. Jose looked down at Erza smugly, finding vindication in his victory.

Jose's slow footsteps echoed across the ruined chamber while Erza fought to stay consciousness, summoning all her willpower to get up. She managed to get to her hands and knees before she saw something right in front of her: legs. Looking up in horror, she stared at Jose's dark eyes and wicked grin. "You…you won't win…" she defiantly told him.

"My dear, Erza…" Jose held up a hand. "I've already won."

"Guhhh…" Erza groaned, unable to get up off her knees.

"And how are you going to fight me in your underwear?" Jose asked, cocking his head while smiling.

It was then that Erza realized the extent to the damage of Jose's attack. Her armor had been completely demolished, leaving her in only her black bra and panties. Only a boot was all that was left of her. "I don't care…if I have to fight you naked…I'll still fight you…" she panted, glaring up at the guildmaster.

"I've no doubt you will," Jose nodded before holding up a hand. "But as amusing as it would be to crush you, I've another idea."

Jose's hand glowed and he summoned forth his spirits. Erza looked around and found herself completely surrounded by Jose's ghosts. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Snickering, Jose continued to hold up his hand. "You Fairy Tail cretins had made a fool out of me and my guild. You have stamped on my pride far enough. Now it's time to return the favor…"

When Jose snapped his fingers, several of the ghosts lunged for Erza. The woman was helpless to stop them from ripping off her clothes and boot, stripping her naked in front of the man. "You creep!" she shouted before the shades held her still. "What kind of sick game are you playing?"

Kneeling down, Jose grasped Erza's chin with a hand. Erza felt chills as she stared into the black abyss that had replaced his eyes. "While younger men would indulge in such a fine specimen, the years have taught me that the best pleasures come from more... _unique_ ideas."

The shades glowed purpled and turned into a mass of energy, wrapping around Erza's naked body. The redhead gasped as she was lifted in the air, dangling in front of the older man. "What do you think you're doing, Jose?!"

Jose was silent for a moment before he squeezed his fist.

"ARGHHHH!" Erza screamed as Jose's magic tightened around her, crushing her already bruised and beaten body. Jose squeezed his hand and the bindings around Erza's body shocked her, causing her even more agony. "AHHHHHH!"

"First you break my Jupiter Cannon."

"AHHHHHHH!" Erza continued to scream as Jose's bindings tightened, threatening to crush her to death.

"Then you make fools out of my Element Four and Gajeel."

"ARGHHHHHH!"

"And now you've wrecked my precious guild." Jose's cruel smile twisted into a vengeful grimace. "For that, I will see you suffer. You and every member in your pathetic guild!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, Jose relented, easing up on the pressure. Erza hung limply in the air, her mind reeling with pain. It felt like every part of her naked body, from her bones to her hair were in complete agony. She clenched her teeth as she fought to stay conscious. "You…bastard…"

"So, you're still alive?" Jose remarked. "Impressive, even for one so young as yourself." He made a gesture with his hands and caused his Shades to loosen their grip.

Erza's respite from Jose's torture was only a moment before she felt something new. Her eyes widened when dark, skeletal hands started to touch her naked body. She realized with horror that the Shades were feeling her up. "What…" she groaned. "What…what are you-"

"Like I said, Erza," Jose replied with an evil sneer, "I take my pleasures from more unique ideas. I could take you against your will." He lowered her down until she was at eye-level. "But it is more entertaining to toy with you and humiliate you in ways you could never comprehend."

"You…slime…" Erza cursed before she was lifted high into the air by the Shades again.

"As you like," Jose sneered. With a snap of his fingers, he ordered his Shades to continue with their foreplay.

Erza grimaced as the dark hands roamed her body. She felt sick as the hands toyed with her. The dark mass enveloped her, each Shade's hand breaking apart and reforming, giving Erza the sensation of feeling like she was being molested by a ghostly fog. Because of the pain and suffering she'd endured, her mind was fogging up and making her ripe for the Shades molestations. She clenched her teeth and tried in vain to fight the sensations roaming her body. The cold, dark hands didn't leave a trace of her untouched. The redhead started to feel cold sweat bead down her naked body as their petting increased, more Shades appearing to get a piece of Erza.

A sharp gasp left Erza's lips as the Shades grew more deviant. She glared down at the guildmaster when cold hands touched her breasts, squeezing her firm melons while more hands caressed and squeezed her ass. "You…sicko…"

"Oh come now, Erza," Jose mocked. "What man wouldn't admire such a lovely woman like you? I'd take it as a compliment."

The Shades continued to touch Erza's body. To her inner disgust, she could feel her body start to heat up from the ghostly ministrations. She writhed in a futile attempt to escape them but the Shades held her tighter. "Stop…touching…me…" she growled thorugh clenched teeth before a Shade snuck up from behind and grasped her tits, squeezing them gently. "Guh!" Agaisnt her will, she felt her pink nipples harden from the subtle touch.

The group of Shades parted her legs, exposing her shaved womanhood. Erza continued to clench her teeth as they attacked her pussy, trying as hard as she could to ignore the cold touches to her pink lips. While they squeezed her soft ass, the Shades started to finger Erza. She wiggled in their grasp but could do naught but gasp as Jose's minions touched her. "Nghh!"

Jose crossed his arms and watched in satisfaction while his Shades tormented Erza. As enjoyable as it would be to take her against her will, watching the mighty Titania fall apart in front of him was a more enjoyable prospect. To him the woman represented everything he hated about Fairy Tail and he would see her humiliated.

When two bony fingers pushed into Erza's pink flower, the redhead gave a sharp gasp at the sudden penetration. "You…sick…bastard!" she grunted, clenching her teeth harder even as the hands touching her breasts and asked squeezed ever so softly.

The Shade's fingers went deep into Erza, touching all of her most sensitive spots. Under Jose's twisted guidance, it explored Erza's cunt. Jose's smile widened by a hair when he heard Erza give a heated groan, her cheeks turning a shade pink. "Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

"Stop it…" Erza slurred. Even as she wriggled in protest, more hands touched her soft breasts. She rolled her head back and bit down on her lip when cold fingers circled her nipples, the icy touch hardening them. "Nghhh!" Her struggling soon ceased as her dwindling strength finally failed her, relenting to the Shades' grasp while they molested her.

Soon Erza found herself having her legs spread wider before another Shade started fingering her, groaning while Jose's pawns stretched her womanhood. The Shade behind her that was grasping her tits squeezed harder, pinching her nipples to earn more groans.

Tears started to sting Erza's eyes as she felt something inside her. It started at her violated pussy and began to spread through her naked body like a virus: pleasure. Squeezing her eyes shut, Erza tried and failed to avoid the truth of the matter, what Jose was doing to her.

She was starting to enjoy this.

"Ahhh…" Erza started to moan, humiliation burning inside her as the pleasure continued to grow. "Nooo…" she slurred before more moans spilled from her lips.

"My goodness," Jose mocked. "What would Makarov say if he saw this?" he taunted. "The mighty Titania, stripped bare and turned into her enemy's plaything."

"You…scum!" Erza spat, a flicker of anger helping dispel the pleasure.

"Heheh…" chuckled the wicked man. "Such vulgarity." He looked up at his Shades who continued to touch her. "Continue. Make her scream. I want her friends to hear what her fall."

Hands touched Erza's face, opening her mouth and putting fingers into her orifice to keep her from silencing herself. Because of the ethereal nature of them it didn't feel like fingers in Erza's mouth, rather if felt like she was breathing in a noxious fog. Against her will, Erza let out more moans when the Shades' fingers went deeper into her pussy, each spirit trying its hardest to give her unwanted pleasure. "Ah! Noooo! Ahhhh!"

The Armored Wizard eyes widened like dinner plates when fingers prodded her asshole, their intent clear. "No! Not there!" she begged.

"That's right," Jose snickered. "Beg more."

When fingers pushed into her tight ring of muscles and started pumping in and out of her backdoor, moving in tangent with the fingers in her pussy. Sweat beaded down Erza's body as her juices dripped down their bony fingers. She hissed as the fingers pinching her nipples pulled, stretching out her breasts and twisting her nipples, adding the burn of pleasurable pain into the cauldron of emotions Erza was feeling.

While Jose watched, Erza continued moan and writhe. Erza couldn't stop the tears as she felt the pleasure well up inside her. "Ohhhh!" Against her will, her hips started to move in synch with the fingers in her pussy and ass, driving the digits deeper into her holes. Another Shade reached for her most sensitive spot and started rubbing it. "OH GOD!" Erza shouted.

Then the Shades fingering her pussy found her G-spot.

Finally, Erza submitted to the pleasure assaulting her. "OH YES!" Erza cried out, unable to bear it any longer. Tears of shame ran down her face, knowing she'd let her guild down but she couldn't help it. She'd fought as hard as she could but she could do nothing but yield. She threw her head back as her mind turned to mush. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned.

"If only Makarov could see you now," Jose sneered, loving how Erza was getting into it. "He was always so proud of you. What would he think to see you reduced to this, I wonder?" Hearing the noises from outside he decided to end the show and deliver the coup de grace to the woman. "Finish it," he commanded, snapping his fingers.

The Shades burst with energy. Since they were inside her, Erza's holes were blasted with energy, attacking her with burning bliss this time.

Erza's eyes rolled into the back of her skull and her toes curled. Her body trembled before she let out a huge howl of ecstasy, Jose sending her over the edge. "Cumming! Cumming! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed, her mind fading as she was brought to orgasm. Her legs spread wide by the glowing Shades, her pussy squirted right in front of her enemy, her gushing juices staining Jose's boots as he watched the powerful woman fall.

Snapping his fingers again, Jose ended his final attack. He felt a dark sense of vindication as Erza went limp in the Shades' arms. Turning her around, Jose saw that the redhead had lost consciousness, unable to handle the pleasure. "Heh, so in the end, Titania is just another woman. How disappointing. You would have made a lovely Phantom." Jose's sneer returned to its vengeful grimace. "Instead you're nothing but a Fairy whore." He turned around and began to walk away, intending on heading outside the guild to deal with the rest of Fairy Tail.

Behind him, his Shades dragged the naked, defeated Erza along with him. He would show them how broken she was and demoralize them. Then, after he'd destroyed them all, perhaps he would keep her as a pet along with Lucy Heartfilia. He even entertained the thought of breaking a few other female Fairy Tail members. Even he had to admit that Makarov had some rather fetching ladies.

Jose smiled as he left the ruined room. "Oh I can't wait to see the looks upon their horrid faces…"

The End


	6. Beast Within the Man

**Okay, so I was told the last chapter I did (4) was a bit unappealing since it was so rough and they said I took it a bit to far. So I'll try to make it more combative then. Not just force and an easy take over of the recipient.**

 **Warnings: Dub-Con, Size play, Urethra play, Crazy amounts of cum, Forced Incest, ridiculous dick size, stomach Bulge, weird use of magic for sex.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

 _N.I.A.: Beast Within the Man_

The sky was dark as smoke blocked out the moon. And sounds of impact echoed over the rocky terrain. The blasts of magic slowly started to diminish over the drawn out confrontation as female screams grew louder and quicker.

Earlier that same day, the Strauss family was sent to complete an urgent S-Class mission. The Magic Council issued that the monster was "The Beast King". A creature that mutated the ability of Take-Over magic. As it absorbed prey and predator alike, the original form was conformed and shifted into an amalgamation of everything it took. Pooling the muscles and powers each of the individuals had into one gargantuan beast.

Mirajane had read the report on the train to the town. She made a plan for her sister to evacuate the town while Elfman and her would attack the beast until it was near dead, the first one to reach him would get dibs to Take-Over their first team fought S-Class monster. But being in front of something ten times your size is different on paper than real life. Especially when it had a giant dick flopping around when it moved.

Of course that was her first target. And of course the monster was unfazed by any strikes. It had over a thousand monsters within its body. It would be more shocking if there weren't powerful scales to prevent damage everywhere on itself.

She soon was flung away from the beast as it was spinning around to catch her and clocked her with its cock. Mira gagged, the smell still racking her head and using dark fire to burn away any liquid that made contact with her. The Satan-Soul form had gotten her through many S-Class quests and her (less than fair, but still) tactical mind just as many. Yet this monster was able to take her attacks like they were nothing and cloud her mind without any attempt to. Rubbing salt in the wound as she was batted away by its baby maker… the large, pulsating, warm-

The Eldest Strauss jabbed herself in the side to clear her mind. The pheromones the King was producing were unabated due to not hiding it's sexual organ, and the combination of all the beasts had to induce a mutation to the mating pheromones. Biting her lip, ignoring the wetness rolling down her leg and the draw of the enticing giant purple head. She shot herself right into the giant green head.

As Elfman tackled The Beast King's ankles in his Iron Bull form, he saw dark beams and orbs fly. This seemed to affect the monster as it covered it's face with one arm, and swatted towards Mirajane's general direction. Despite the fact that it didn't seem to notice him, Elfman kept trying to do something to slow it down. Even entering his Earth Golem form, he was far below the King's kneecaps as he tried to topple its feet.

Surprisingly, Elfman managed to lift the monstrously giant beast's leg. However, the monster then slammed down its hoof and trapped Elfman. He was relatively unharmed due to his current Take-Over, but he couldn't get the leverage to push and was stuck until it moved.

In the sky, Mirajane knew that form her brother was in could withstand even Master Makarov stepping on it, so she wasn't too worried as she flew around spraying fire over The Beast's body. As the fire wouldn't catch on its mane, she had unknowingly gone back to focusing around it's crotch. Even with fire and lightning, nothing would harm the monster's monster. Just stimulate it as the foreskin was pulled back as it was becoming erect.

No matter where she attacked or how powerful, The Beast King was smart enough to alway keep Elfman under its foot and grab boulders or tear out earth to throw at the fly. Every move to catch the gnat sending secretions across the land, making it harder and harder for Mirajane to keep focus.

This game continued for minutes before the youngest and least experienced Strauss sibling flew over. She was going to tell her sister that the town was completely empty now, but her jaw dropped at seeing a real penis for her first time. Granted it wasn't human in anything but design. The size was that of a passenger car, the head a dark shade of purple with a dark red shaft, ending at the crotch with a green scrotum and white hair. No matter how she cut it, it was incredibly embarrassing to witness when she had never even seen Natsu's yet

She was tackled from the side as her embarrassment left her open for The Beast King to swat at the new fly, Lisanna was lucky Mirajane was fast enough to move her or she'd be cratered in the floor.

As Mira let her baby sister go, she didn't take her eyes off the monster in front of them. "Elfman is stuck under that thing's right leg, you need to dig him out."

Wanting to speak, the words caught in her throat as she stared at her Sister's back, Lisanna saw her disheveled hair and bruises forming from many impacts. As well as a cloudy glob of something stuck between her wings that reeked. Even with Fire and Electricity going through it, it wasn't being damaged. On the side she couldn't see, Mira was heaving with a thick blush on her face. Her nipples were hard and visible through the leotard as she tried her hardest to keep her legs from rubbing against each other.

Mira was going to call back to Lisanna, but she stopped when arms wrapped around her chest to grope her as Lisanna started to suck at her neck.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mira cried out as she kept her moans down to fly around and avoid The Beast's attacks.

Lisanna was quite literally shocked out of her stupor, leaving a bite mark on her sister's neck when she spasmed. Realizing the position she was in, she fell back and turned into a bird. Flying around and trying to keep herself safe while talking to her sister. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me, it was just that your scent was-"

"Can it and save Elfman!" Mira didn't want to talk about it and she never would let anyone ever know this happened.

"Right." Lisanna dived down, yet, as they were above the beast, she had to fly straight down. Which is what lead her to The King's family jewels. Even as she was flying down as fast as she could, the smell hit her harder than falling to the ground would. Her mind stopped as her body changed course.

She looped around the base and landed in a roll as a human. Just as quickly as she landed, she was nearly knocked off by it's rough movements. As she was sliding off the side, she transformed into her Siren Soul. In that flash, her shirt disappeared as her breasts grew a bit more heft, and below her waist turned into a mass of tentacles.

Using the suction cups, she was wet and noisy as her body was playing with The Beast King's nuts. Despite the balls being nearly three times her mass, the tentacles were able to extend to fit firmly around most of them, even any extra scrotum was being attended to as Lisanna was diligently licking and sucking the Monster with all possible appendages.

From above, Mira was to busy avoiding the monster to see her Sister turn into a lust driven animal. However, she did take notice of the beast slowing down immensely and letting out a very different roar. While the prior ones were deep and gruff, the beast made its voice so deep and wanting that the growl made her body shake. Not only from the vibrations as he howled into the night, she couldn't keep her legs from trying to grind against the other for friction. She had felt something primal in that howl, and she wanted it.

After that thought, she saw the half-mast of the monster grow even more, instead of being at a low angle in front of him, it was getting closer to being perpendickular. As such, it started to release more and stronger pheromones than before.

Knowing she couldn't take much more of it, Mirajane readied herself for a final attack to try and take out it's best weapon in the fight.

Flying around it, she gained more and more speed, coating herself in lightning and dark fire. While a distance attack would be smarter, she found out through all this time that the only thing that could damage him were powerful physical moves. So she flew away with her advanced speed and made a turn to aim right above the monster's navel, giving her ample time to attack down and try to cleave it off.

Charging at The Beast King, he was unguarded as his arms were lax at his sides. This was it, she could take it out, then she'd repress all of this and never talk about it to anyo-

As she was charging, Lisanna was pleasing the beast. Licking and loving all the sweat and dirt that was falling on her tongue and tentacles. But she wanted to do more than that, she wanted him to feel even better. So she placed her mouth on his scrotum and used her Siren Soul's magic; Sonics.

The Beast let out it's earthshaking moan as the vibrations his new toy let out were rocking his whole body. Making his cock twitch like crazy as he was grinding the air before him. Releasing a few shots of pre-cum.

For Mira "a few shots" were actually globs bigger than her house. Her speed was already high enough to break past them without getting trapped, but the smell was stuck to all of the outside of her body. The magic she released doing nothing to remove the source or smell.

As she made it to the head of its cock only one second later, she slowed down to land. Placing a foot in its slit as a hold.

"Well aren't you just a bad boy." Her eyes were glazed over. With a smile she rubbed her covered crotch against his head, to small for The King to feel her oozing cunt screaming for something to fill her up. "And bad boys get punished."

Her hands were coursing with power as she seperated his slit to bathe herself in his cloudy pre-cum. The electric magic shocking his muscles and giving him intense pleasure.

Beneath her knees, the liquid seemed to come regularly, but it was far too small for her liking.

"I said you'd get punished, and when I say that, I mean that!" She screamed out into his dick. The liquid was pulled up to her hands and off of her body as it compressed into a ball of darkness.

" **Evil Explosion!** " The Goth shot her water magic down the straight corridor as it only spread the walls in front of her. Even the insides were unbreakable as the Monster just grabbed it's dick and started to jack it off from a mountain leveling attack only choking his cock. Forcing the pre-cum to go back to Mirajane who would continually send it right back with her magic, making the wave grow bigger and bigger to be a block so he'd cum when she let him.

Even when coerced by magical pheromones, Mirajane "The Demon" Strauss would always dominate whatever she was in. After several minutes of this, the monster was drooling as his climax was prevented by the pressure build up, his upper body swaying back and forth as he held onto his erection so hard that it could crush granite. Lisanna's position on his balls left a puddle far down on the floor from her own arousal and slime her lower half created. Unknowingly helping her sister's pleasing torment by using her Sonic Magic at random times.

The Demon herself had to make her **Evil Explosions** in each hand as the backup was now enough to fill a lake. She honestly would have kept going, but her form was starting to flicker from her lackadaisical conservation of magic. So as the river of pre-cum was rapidly approaching, she readied her hands for one final giant **Evil Explosion**. As the liquid was propelled backwards, she sent a lighting bolt of energy through it, creating steam that was pushing her back.

With that final straw, The Beast King could no longer care about the painfully great pressure. It shot it's long awaited blast right towards The Demon who waited with open legs and spread cunt.

As the literally boiling liquid escaped The King's bitch breaker, the cum shot so far that it impacted the town near two miles away and crushed buildings. Mirajane getting sent flying inside of it, drowning in the climax she worked so hard to control.

If that wasn't enough, the second rope came out as the beast began to fall on its back. Shooting into the sky and hitting the clouds before stopping short of the town and catching the destroyed forest on fire.

When the third was going to be released, it's body started to go numb. Not from the pleasure, but from it's foot up, it was losing sensation.

It had been nearly forty minutes that he had been trapped beneath the target's foot, but Elfman Strauss finally made it out. Gasping for air and dripping with sweat as he was finally free of his imprint on the ground.

He had no idea what had been going on with his siblings, but now that The Beast King had fallen, he knew that they had to take him over before he got up again.

Both turning into a bright lights of yellow blocks, Elfman's form disappeared as he entered the monster that he thought had been weakened.

The Beast King collapsed on its back just after the glow subsided and it continued to cum. Its arms on the floor as the goo gained less and less distance. However, his fall had caused a massive quake that cracked the ground for hundreds of thousands of feet in all direction. So his spunk leaked into the Earth.

Well at least there wasn't much to clean up.

Lisanna saw the streams of white, and as she dropped to get a drink, the object of her lust groaned out. Turning back, it started to shrink. Not the monster cock, but the monster itself. Instead of only being big enough to extend her magical body around his stones, she found that by his end result, while he still towered over her. He had changed from a mountainous beast to something just eighteen feet tall. But the biggest change was the face. While it retained its mane, colors and horns, instead of the monster they were fighting, it was that of her older brother.

Seeing his face on the thing she so desperately wanted inside her had Lisanna short circuit as she broke free of the lust and need to breed. Feeling disgusted, she wanted to run, but her body wouldn't move.

While her body froze, The Beast King moved. Lifting Lisanna by her head and shoving its member down her throat.

Lisanna grabbed at the monster with her brother's face with her tentacles to shove herself off it. But as her chest and legs swung back. Her head was firmly trapped within its hands as she gagged to make it fit. Her swats and clawing at the monster's cock did nothing but please it. Even as she used her magic to try and force him to let her go, the monster just groaned out as every part of his body was visibly vibrating and shoved it's cock halfway in, forcing Lisanna to be horizontal in his hands as he held onto her stomach.

Her vision was starting to fade before she was pulled off its dick. The moment was only for an instant as when she gasped for air, it pulled her back in and forced it even deeper. Each time she was let go became shorter and more infrequent as she got closer and closer to the base of the bitch breaker. When she reached the heavy and glorious balls she was worshipping not three minutes ago, she felt horrible as the pheromones were making her body enjoy the abuse the face stealing monster was giving her.

As the monster completed its trial of forcing the toy to take down everything, it had a pleasurable tingle when it finally reached her stomach. Her Sonics dying out long ago when her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

Making use of the fuck hole, the beast pulled her back and forth, choosing to spin her on her back while at the base to see her budding breasts and let her face press against his nuts once more. The twist of her position also lead to great pleasure as her throat tightened again and her gag reflex tried to shove his shaft back out.

It was faster for The Beast to climax this time. Taking merely five minutes to blow the load directly into the woman's stomach instead of an eternity of being prevented it by the She Devil.

Lisanna was coughing and choking back to consciousness when The Beast dropped her to the floor. She felt like she was going to vomit, but the fact that doing so would waste his precious seed, she would never dare!

With her glazed eyes, she forced her body to take all the cum, even going so far as to lick it off the floor.

When he grabbed at her tentacles, she looked back to see his still erect phallus dripping onto her body.

With the mind of the human it took in, The Beast King had an understanding of the female biology and knew of the other entrances used for "sex".

Lisanna merely smiled back up at it deliriously, she knew that she had a perfectly tight and warm hole for her master to take. There was no hesitation as she pulled herself up with his arms and spread out her tentacles to reveal her still human vagina.

She had thought he was hard on her when she was knocked out from sucking it's flawless fuck-stick. As it turns out, it was being kind to let her breath. Now she was impaled on it's dick to the base with no warm up, luckily her Take-Over:Siren had a more malleable body than a human otherwise she'd have been deformed with the cock stretching her out to fit.

The wind was knocked out of her lungs as the monster's head poked against her stomach. Even as he pulled out, she couldn't manage to bring air back in fast enough.

Her body was beginning to spasm from the lack of oxygen as tears of pain and pleasure were rolling down her face. Despite all of that, her lust addled mind still only wanted to make her master's fucking all the better.

Using her tentacles, she went back to caressing and playing with his balls while rubbing her suction cups and slime all over his dick when she was pulled off it.

Her work paid off as The King finally shoved her to the base and her go while he came.

The ground beneath them painted white as the excess cum squirted out of the brain dead little sister. Her head lolled to the side as the pressure of the climax actually pushed her up his cock nearly a foot. Screaming out in another climax when she was forced back down the half that she escaped. Expressing her joy as a toy for however long this happened, all the way to babbling nonsense.

Finally, stopping after ages, it let her go splat on the ground for the second time, The Beast King knew that there was one more animal to tame, but it was stopped as a hand grabbed it's leaving foot.

Looking at the collapsed human behind it, her eyes were half-lidded, her back bruised with marks of his hands. Probably the same on her stomach, and the neck and crotch with his dick. Yet she was still able to choke out "More." As his cum was dribbling out of her mouth.

He could come back to her and mark her any time at his leisure. All animals were under his control now. So it'd be easy to make her serve him whenever he wished. But maybe it got a sense of compassion from the newest one. So her King grabbed her and flung the toy over his erection. Letting her writhe, lick, and grind against the object that would plague her mind forever more.

 **XxXx**

Back in the town, Mirajane had been guzzling the monster's cum as it permeated each and every crevice in her body. She loved the taste it had, the texture of it. She had masturbated by shoving its cream into her cunt so much that she was sure she'd get pregnant. As the town she was contracted to protect was falling to pieces, the S-Class mage fell deeper into her lust.

Bathing in the cum, she played with her naked Satan Soul form, the cum had gone from just right (scalding) to cold (hot enough to get first degree burns) in the twenty minutes she swam with the swimmers. Knowing that it would all go to waste and that she couldn't possibly consume it all normally, she put out one finger and all the sperm started to coalesce into another **Evil Explosion**. However, this time it was different. The black orb slowly shifting colors, shining like a beacon and pulsating with magic, both hers and her king's. After ten seconds of collecting, her body had sunk to a bench that was flooded beneath her. Stopping after nearly a minute of concentration. The ball was as white and small as a bead, yet the town still had a thin film on everything in the vicinity to show for residue.

As her hair was beginning to fall down, Mirajane swallowed the pearl in one go. As it exploded in her gut, she covered her mouth and keeled over. Burping out smoke and pinching her nose to keep everything inside.

Incredulously, her bizarre idea worked and she was fine. Though shortly after, her form finally disappeared after nearly three hours of continuous magical output.

Her hair was matted, in knots, and still stinking of seed. Strangely, her clothes were fine, not a scuff on them despite numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises littering her skin.

Patting her stomach, she sat with her legs spread and arms wide in a break…

It was a the sound of stones being shattered that jolted the sleeping goth back awake.

Rolling from her bench, she looked at her surroundings while attempting to transform. With her body flickering, the house to her right was crushed as a smaller Beast King stumbled through.

At first she just saw a creature was wrapped around The King, forcing it to hop on one leg to regain balance. The monster was shambling around blind. Then it came clear to big sister that the youngest Strauss had changed forms again. Now using her long snake tail to wrap around The Beast's dick. Constricting and shifting with no rhyme or reason, trailing up to reveal Lisanna holding to The King's horn for support as it licked and lapped at her breasts. The tongue being so large it drenched her entire chest in one go.

Caught in the confusing sight, Mirajane recoiled at the memory of her recent debauchery. Her anger growing at the sight of her sister being manipulated by that thing for its own pleasure. Despite knowing that with no magic she could do nothing to harm it. The battle hardened woman ran forward.

With it's sight blocked, sense of smell only picking up the semen stench that came from the entire town, and off balance from a snake tail-job. This was unfortunately the weakest the sibling team had gotten the monster all night.

Even with no magic, the Goth ran at the monster. Sprinting and leaping off the ground to drop kick it's wobbly knee. Luckily working and resulting in The Beast falling on it's back.

Breathing heavily, the S-Class mage was going to run inside of a house to use any lacrima she could find against this thing. But that wasn't up to her.

She tripped before taking a second step. Looking down, a tail had wrapped around her ankle and her sister's form was slithering up from her barely fazed rapist.

"Come on Sis, I get that you were jealous, but you didn't need to be so mean about it." The adorable pout didn't quite work when cum was coating her face. Even without the "makeup", the form she took gave her slits in her eyes and fangs over her lips. Naga might have been convincing far away, but inches from someone, the con was obvious. "I'm sure Big Brother doesn't mind needing to be shared with us."

Mirajane's eyes went wide at that. Looking past her entranced sister to the monster that had set her entire life off course. The face was a spitting image of her brother. Spiky hair, clean shaven, the only thing different was his discolored skin. But the massive erection was still throbbing as it lumbered towards the eldest sister.

Stamping at the tail holding her still, Mira was shown that beasts were far greater than man. The tail didn't budge at her attempts. Faster than she could react, the snake body wrapped her arms to her chest and pulled her tied leg out spread eagle.

Using her free head to kick and scream. Mirajane called out to her siblings to try and make them break free of the monster's control.

Nothing worked.

"Sis, you know Erza's been saying; "if you don't have anything nice to say, then say nothing at all." And I think you should listen to her." Lisanna didn't like how the eldest sibling started to curse out to the open air. "Why don't you make better use of your mouth?"

With all the excess length Lisanna had from her form, it was quite easy to wrap her sister up and position her crotch horizontal to Mira's face. Grabbing her big sister's silver lockes and shoving her screaming mouth against her twitching twat.

Even shutting her lips tight and turning her face away didn't stop the vagina from rubbing against her face. Though the worst was yet to come.

Her skin crawled as the shaft of the thing rubbed against her covered groin. The monster pushing forwards and gliding against it, groaning in annoyance that it wasn't going in.

While Mirajane bit her lip to keep away her moans, the youngest girl wanted to help her siblings out. Grabbing the mast with both hands, Lisanna gave it a peck and pushed it back down. The monster went along with it and was realigned. Keeping the baby maker straight, she let out her long tongue to feel up its glands as it pushed itself inside The Demon's virgin cunt. Forcing its way in and shoving the panties inside her as well.

Mira couldn't hold back her screams as her body writhed in its bindings. Tears were streaming down her face from the sheer pain. Even with her superhuman tolerances to pain, her insides being well lubed with cum, and the monster's dick always being kept wet by their sister's exertions. The size wasn't something made for a human body.

If she wasn't forced to eat out her sister's snatch, she would have seen the bump pushing at the constraints from her abs. The bitch breaker not even being a quarter inside.

Grossly, the only comfort she got was the movement of her sister's tongue and getting her clit played with to help lubricate her even more. The pleasure helping her deal with all the pain, but adding horrendous amounts to her mental breakdown.

While her nipples hardened and jiggled against her shirt and scales holding her. Mira was blind to the joy that was expressed on Lisanna's face. Enthusiastically grinding against her sister as she eased the pounding that Elfman was giving to her. Absolutely loving the new family bonding activity.

The Beast finally started to pull out after it stopped making headway. Hiking Lisanna and Mirajane into the air to better control the force. With the head prodding the S-Class Mage's labia, the panty's crotch being torn apart inside of The Demon, and pulled them on to his rod.

The Eldest sibling had no idea she could scream so loud. Had the houses nearby not already had their windows destroyed, her cry would have shattered them.

Atop the powerless woman, her sister was toying with her breasts and loosening her restrictions. Not as a show of trust, but solely for their brother to more properly use his new toy. And, as she could obviously tell that the remaining cock outside of her beloved sister's cunny couldn't cram completely inside of her, wrapped herself around the remaining portion and lined herself up alongside her sister. Breasts to breasts, clit to clit, and face to face. Kissing and licking the tears rolling down her face as they all got closer and closer to their climax.

The once proud mage had devolved into a quivering mess in under five minutes. Even the wrath she had when servicing this Abomination's animal had quieted down. Shame and pain taking over.

She didn't know when she started to kiss back at her sister, or when she started to enjoy the pain. All that mattered was Elfman being happy and this family time made him ecstatic.

The groping, the nipping, the grinding, all of it was the only thing she cared about. "C'mon you big lug, let 'er rip already." Mira called out to her "brother".

"Sis, don't rush him, everyone goes at their own pace." Lisanna quit sucking her sibling's teat to chastise her.

The two began to bicker as the fucking was finally finishing.

"M-mi-r-ra." The amalgamation spoke. Making the two stare up to the tan body snatcher. "Sh-shut up!" With a growl, it emptied out only to shove it deeper in than it ever had before. Passing through her already broken cervix and punching her womb.

Lisanna took the chance of her sister's O-face to make use of her Naga tongue and shove it down her mouth.

Understanding that they had been very useful, The King pulled out of his new play thing and started pumping cum into his helpful servant.

The youngest sibling moaned into her briefly blacked out sister's mouth as the warmth spread throughout her entire being. A feeling she would never tire of, and a sensation that would happen many more times throughout her life.

 **XxXx**

The sun had only just broken through the horizon when they were finished. The town in ruin after the fire spread from the forest to the civilization. Luckily removing the evidence for the Strauss' while they fucked without a care.

It had been nearly twelve hours of nonstop sex before The Beast King finally lost its erection. Alongside its libido, the monster's size shrank. Going from the dwarf eighteen foot version it morphed into to a seven foot tall muscular behemoth.

"Elfman" looked as though he hadn't been through the same fight as his siblings. While they were covered in bruises, scrapes, and marks, he looked better than he did when they left.

The Beast King had learned quite a bit from just a single human Take-Over. The existence of a Magical Council and Guilds that were after its head. Powerful magics that could be learned. But most importantly;

Women.

There were more like these two that slobbered at the mere thought of his cock. More with wills to be broken under him. More to play with and toy as he pleased. So it changed.

The Beast King was a target of murder, but Elfman Strauss was just a man who had two siblings that shared one house. A nice out of the way place where anything could happen and no one would be any wiser.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **AH, that took freaking a month to make. I do hope you enjoyed it. I doubt I'll do a continuation of King, but I just left the idea out there for anyone else if they wanted to make it or just use their imagination.**

 **Please leave a review for feedback.**

 **PS: I suggest you check out that Fairy Tail Lemonized link in our chapter chapter 4 reviews. It's got some good stuff and it'd be great if you could add to it as well.**


	7. Deadly Haiku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Non-Con! Don't like, don't read!**

 _WB: A Deadly Haiku._

 _ **During Erza's battle with Ikaruga…**_

The sound of ringing steel filled the hallway while the swordswomen battled on. The wooden floor was a mess from the flurry of attacks the two threw at each other. On one side was the assassin from the Trinity Raven team, Ikaruga. On the other was Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, fighting to get past the woman to settle the score with her enemy, Jellal.

But the battle was not going well for the Armored Wizard.

Erza had faced many opponents and had overcome numerous foes with both her skill and her magic arsenal. But she'd never faced an enemy as skilled as Ikaruga. Her Sword Magic and superior swordsmanship were completely overwhelming Erza. Despite her best efforts Erza found her armors useless, each one she summoned quickly destroyed as soon as she Requipped them. ' _Nothing's working! I have to finish this now! Or I won't have any strength left to face Jellal.'_ She looked over to Shu, who lay on the ground bleeding. ' _I have to end this so I can help Shu. He's hurt and if I don't stop the bleeding soon…'_

"Your concern for your friend is touching but don't you have more pressing concerns?"

In the timespan of a simple blink of Erza's eyes Ikaruga was upon her. Steel blades danced a deadly waltzed as Ikaruga slashed at Erza. The redhead found herself once again on the losing end of the duel. Every blow from Ikaruga's katana pushed her back. "Grr!" Erza clenched her teeth and jumped up into the air, summoning her Black Wing Armor. "Enough!" With her suit's flight capabilities, she zoomed around the room. Her aim was to build enough forward momentum to charge the assassin with enough force to cut her in half.

But Ikaruga was one step ahead of the warrior. Leaping into the air gracefully, Ikaruga met Erza in mid-charge. "You're like a little bird trying to fly for the first time." Her blade met Erza's, stopping her in her tracks. "How far you'll fall."

Once again, Erza was taken aback when her armor shattered. Her armor turned to shattered pieces in an instant, joining the fate of her other armors. Her flight power gone, Erza plummeted to the ground. She landed on her feet and brought her sword up to counter Ikaruga's slash. The pink-haired woman smiled mirthlessly at the woman glaring up at her. "Don't you feel ashamed of yourself? Prancing around in your underwear?"

Erza couldn't help but blush at Ikaruga's taunt. With every destruction of her treasured armors Erza would be left in nothing but a black bra and matching panties. "You're disgusting!" she spat.

Dodging Erza's slash with a graceful backflip, Ikaruga merely continued to smile. She playfully dragged the tip of her katana on the ground, circling the scantily-clad Erza. "So this is the famous Erza Scarlet, the legendary Titania of Fairy Tail." She put a hand over her mouth to cover her mouth but the amused look in her eyes told Erza what she thought of her. "What a disappointment. I expected more." She pointed her katana at Erza. "When Jellal told me that his sacrifice was the famous Erza Scarlet, I was hopeful for a real challenge. Instead I find a girl who relies on armor and likes to parade around in her underwear."

Erza snapped. She was already a cauldron of emotions from dealing with her former friends, coming to grips with Jellal's scheming and betrayal and having to open up about her past to Natsu and the others. Now she was being beaten and humiliated by a kimono-wearing assassin who kept leaving her in her bra and panties. "That's it!"

Ikaruga raised an eyebrow as the air around Erza swirled, the woman summoning another armor. "Oh?"

Black spiky armor adorned Erza's beaten body. Holding a giant club, she glared fiercely at Ikaruga. "This is my Purgatory Armor! Nobody has seen this armor and lived to tell the-"

Erza never saw it coming.

The sword slash came so fast that Erza barely had time to react. By the time Ikaruga landed on her feet, Erza's Purgatory Armor shattered to pieces. Erza coughed up blood before dropping to the ground. "Too strong!" she coughed as she hit the ground. "There's…no way…"

Flicking the blood off her katana, Ikaruga turned and smiled mercilessly at the defeated Erza before stopping for a moment to think of a proper poem for the sight of the downed warrior.

"Red blood and red hair.

What a pitiful woman

This will be such fun."

Walking back over to Erza, Ikaruga stood over the woman and took the time to admire her. Even wounded and bruised, Erza Scarlet was a rather fetching woman. She rolled Erza onto her back with her foot and found the woman unconscious, the force of her blow knocking her out. "How fragile. Why Jellal would choose a weak sacrifice such as you, I'll never know." Her eyes flicked over to the fallen Shu for a moment before dismissing him. The pool of blood around him was proof enough that he was already dead.

Returning her attention to Erza, Ikaruga looked her over again and couldn't help but smile deviously. The woman was Jellal's sacrifice so she couldn't finish the job and stab her in the heart or slit her throat while she was so defenseless. However, that didn't mean that Ikaruga couldn't enjoy her victory in other ways. "Wake up, Erza," Ikaruga spoke softly, putting her clog on Erza's stomach and pressing down. "This won't be any fun if you're not awake for me to enjoy it."

The pain in her stomach from Ikaruga's clog woke Erza up. She looked up and saw the woman standing over her. "You!" She flexed her hand to summon one of her swords only for Ikaruga to dissuade her from trying to strike by pointing her katana at Erza's face.

"Don't try it, Erza. You've lost. And to the victor go the spoils," Ikaruga grinned mercilessly. Erza watched as the sword hovered in front of her, afraid of the fatal blow Ikaruga looked like she was preparing to give. She gasped as Ikaruga's smirk widened and she brought her sword down. Erza cringed as she braced for the cold sting of steel. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and looked down to see what Ikaruga did to her. Her eyes widened when she saw that her underwear had been shredded to pieces, leaving her lying on the ground naked. "What are you doing?!" she shouted.

Sheathing her sword, Ikaruga merely continued to smile at the downed redhead. "Like I said, to the victor go the spoils. Soon you'll be Jellal's sacrifice to bring back Zeref and will be dead. Before you go I want to enjoy myself."

"You…scum!" Erza spat.

"It's your own fault you lost. You're the great Titania, after all. And yet despite your fearsome reputation you're lying there like a defeated dog. I'm merely enjoying the spoils of battle." Stepping out of her high clogs, the woman sat herself down next to Erza. The Armored Wizard cringed again as Ikaruga put a hand on her stomach, her slim fingers tracing Erza's toned abs, the cold touch making Erza want to cringe in disgust.

Looking around, Ikaruga saw nobody in sight besides the fallen Shu. "It looks like my comrades are busy wiping out your little band of misfits. I'm sure Jellal won't mind if I…" her hand traveled up Erza's front, her nails digging into her skin, "have some fun with his friend before he sacrifices you."

Standing back up, Ikaruga reached for the tie to her kimono. Smirking at the wounded redhead at her feet, Ikaruga took a step back before shrugging out of the pink kimono, the garment landing at her feet. Erza could only glare at the woman as she stood before her naked as she was, pulling down her lacey pink underwear and stepping out of her clogs.

Ikaruga was as lovely as she was deadly. Her fair skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat in the light of the hallway lanterns. Her round, ample bosom was just as big as Erza's, her pink nipples starting to harden from the cold air. Teasing Erza with another condescending smile, Ikaruga got down on her knees and ran a hand down her smooth belly towards her awaiting pussy, her fingers glancing by the patch of pink hair that crowned her womanhood. "Like what you see?"

Erza held her tongue. Her eyes were glued to Ikaruga's katana which she'd laid down on the ground next to her. Drawing her magic, Erza tried to focus a sword into her hand to strike the woman while she'd let her guard down. As soon as the sword materialized in her hand she swung at Ikaruga.

The woman may have been naked and unarmed but she was far from defenseless. While Erza's arm was in mid-swing, Ikaruga moved with the speed of a cobra. Her hand grasped Erza's wrist and stopped her attack easily. Looking down at the stunned Erza, Ikaruga wagged a finger. "You were no match for me even at your best. What makes you think you have a chance now?"

Erza's grip on her sword loosened when Ikaruga squeezed her wrist but she tried to hold on, to cling to her single hope of defeating the woman. But Ikaruga was ready to both snuff out the last bit of resistance in Erza's eyes while beginning to have fun with her. With her free hand Ikaruga suddenly, and without warning, plunged two fingers into Erza's womanhood.

"AH!" Erza's eyes widened in surprise. Her hand instantly let go of her sword. The weapon faded away as it tumbled to the ground, leaving the Armored Wizard defenseless. "Stop!" she shouted as the assassin continued to finger her. She moved to sit up, to stop the woman from violating her, only for Ikaruga took her hand and slammed her back down onto her back.

"Now, now," Ikaruga chastised. She reached for the sash to her kimono and grabbed it. She slipped her fingers out of Erza's snatch and grabbed Erza's wrists. Erza struggled in vain as Ikaruga bound her wrists together, keeping them above her head before binding them to a piece of splintered floorboard that had been uprooted from one of Erza's earlier attacks. Chuckling at the bound, nude woman she had before her, Ikaruga reached for Erza's breasts.

Erza bit down on her lower lip when Ikaruga's warm hands touched her cold breasts. She expected the woman to grope her mercilessly, like a drunken wretch in bed with a harlot. But Erza found that the woman had a different approach in mind as her soft, oh-so soft, hands touched her chest. Ikaruga softly caressed and kneaded Erza's breasts before cupping them to give her melons a gentle massage. "Nghh!" Erza groaned through clenched teeth. "Stop it!"

"But why?" Ikaruga teased. "Doesn't it feel good? I bet a woman like you who has spent her life going from one battle to another without taking the time to enjoy the sweeter things in life. Like knowing how good it feels to be taken by another beautiful woman." She squeezed Erza's breasts and was delighted by how soft yet firm they were. "I can tell you're already enjoying this."

"I'm not enjoying this!" Erza spat. "Stop touching me!" She raised her leg to knee the woman in the stomach but Ikaruga suddenly pinched her nipples, the sudden pain making her back arch.

"Oh? But look how hard your nipples are." Ikaruga circled Erza's pink nipples with her thumbs, feeling her areolas harden from her erotic touch. The assassin took pleasure in the defiant fire in Erza's eyes. Snuffing out that fire would be the cherry on top of the cake for defeating her. "What if I do this?"

A hiss escaped the redhead's lips when Ikaruga suddenly pulled on her tits, stretching them out in front of her. "Nghhh!" The woman squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her breasts intensified when Ikaruga twisted her nipples, stretching her tits to their limit. When Ikaruga let go, her breasts bounced back into place. Erza tried to break free from her restraint but Ikaruga had her bound too tight for the weakened woman to break free.

When a hand touched her cheek she opened her eyes and gasped. Ikaruga was no longer sitting at Erza's side but was now at Erza's front, her smooth, toned thighs on either side of Erza's head. "I noticed you seem to like to run your mouth a lot. Why not put it to better use?"

Erza's eyes widened in alarm as she came face-to-face with Ikaruga's cunt. "DON'T YOU DAR-MMMHHH!" Erza's shout of protest was silenced by the assassin when she dropped her hips and sat on Erza's face.

"Mmmmh." Ikaruga smiled deviously at Erza's muffled shouts. Putting her hands on Erza's toned stomach, she stared to roll her hips, grinding her crotch into Erza's face. "That feels nice."

Her face covered in juices, Erza felt disgusted at being used like this. She tried to turn her head but Ikaruga kept a tight grip on her head with her strong thighs. She kept her mouth shut as Ikaruga's honeypot continued to touch her lips.

The assassin could feel Erza's burning humiliation as she kept riding the redhead's face. But she wanted more. She wanted Erza to pleasure her. Reaching for her kimono nearby, she pulled from her pocket a knife. The weapon was miniscule, barely bigger than a penknife but it was useful for a woman of Ikaruga's ilk. She lifted her hips to look down at Erza's dirtied face. "Start licking my pussy," she ordered.

"Never!" Erza defiantly shouted. But she gasped in horror when Ikaruga spun the tiny knife in her hands.

"Oh come now. Be a good girl and play along. Or…" she took the knife and gently circled Erza's navel, making her freeze in terror. Ikaruga's skill was just as good with a knife, her deadly instrument tracing a delicate circle around Erza's stomach. It wasn't enough to mar her lovely skin but enough to make her feel the wicked tip.

And enough to make Erza get the gist of Ikaruga's intent. Obey or suffer.

When Ikaruga lowered her hips and started to grind her pussy into Erza's face again, the woman reluctantly opened her mouth and started to lick Ikaruga's cunt. She was revolted by the taste of the assassin's juices. Erza wasn't a lesbian so eating out another woman was something she was unfamiliar with. Her tongue slowly licked Ikaruga's pink flower. Whenever Ikaruga deemed that Erza was going too slow she would trace her knife along the underside of her breasts to get her going.

The hallway rang out with Ikaruga's moans. The assassin's ecstasy was brought to new heights as she reveled in making Erza pleasure her. "Yes! Ohhh!" She licked her lips when Erza's tongue landed on her hardened clit. She grabbed her own breast with her left hand and squeezed. "Ahhh!" Arching her back, she let the knife slip out of her hand when the bubble inside her burst. "YES!"

Erza could only lie there beneath Ikaruga and groan in disgust as the assassin's pussy squirted all over her face. She closed her eyes and tried her best to endure the humiliation. While Ikaruga writhed above her, she tried again to slip free of the bondage holding her wrists together. She could feel it start to come loose and felt a glimmer of hope start to build.

Just as Erza was about to slip free and push the woman off of her, Ikaruga once again moved like lightning. Recovering from her exquisite orgasm quicker than expected, Ikaruga noticed Erza's moving arms and quickly stopped her before she could free herself. "Tsk, tsk," she chided. She quickly retied Erza's wrists again, making the binding tighter, before finally getting off Erza's face and letting her breath. "What did I tell you? You've lost. Accept your punishment with some dignity."

"Grrrr! Quit messing with me!" the naked redhead shouted.

"Oh? But you seemed to enjoy eating out another woman," Ikaruga mocked.

"I'm not attracted to women!"

"Then what's this?"

"Gah!" Erza gasped when the pinkette once again plunged two fingers into her cunt again. "Guhh!" she groaned.

"Look how wet you are!" Ikaruga giggled with malicious glee. The dirty sound coming from Erza's pussy was like music to her ears. "Are you _sure_ you're not enjoying this?"

"Stop it!" Erza cried out shamefully.

To her relief and confusion, Ikaruga did pull her fingers out of her quivering snatch. But her relief was short-lived when Ikaruga stood up and reached for the woman. "I can see that you've loosened your bonds again," she noted from Erza's squirming arms once again trying to free themselves from bondage. "Oh, you can fight it all you want. I'm going to indulge myself in every part of your body. And I'm going to make you enjoy it against your will. And I don't mind you loosening the tie. I've grown bored with this position anyway." She untied Erza's wrists and then grabbed Erza by the hair and painfully yanked her up onto her knees. "Enjoy having me, that is. It'll be the last pleasure you'll ever feel in this life." Before Erza could put up another struggle she grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back. Grabbing her sword in one hand and Erza's head in the other, she led her away.

"Argh!" Erza yelled as she was dragged down the hallway towards the bridge that was at the end of the hallway just outside, a small pool underneath it. As they passed by the fallen Shu Erza took a quick glance to mourn her deceased friend. ' _Shu…I'm so sorry. Forgive me for being so weak…'_

"Here is perfect," Ikaruga noted as they reached the middle of the bridge. She bent Erza forward and spanked her hard, the sharp blow making Erza tumble forward until she was bent over the bridge's railing. "Now that is what I call a view…" Her lips formed another wicked smile as she stared at Erza's exposed ass and pussy..

"What are you-OH!" Erza's eyes widened when she felt something nudge the entrance of her womanhood. It wasn't a tongue, or fingers, but something much bigger. "Nghh!"

"It's a perfect fit," purred Ikaruga, pushing the hilt of her sword into Erza's pussy. She had knelt down in front of the woman, clutching her katana tightly with one hand while keeping a firm grip on Erza's leg to keep her still. She pulled her sword's hilt out of Erza's snatch for a moment and gave it a nice lick. "Mmmmh, you taste good for a weakling."

"Ahh!" Erza clenched her teeth when the hilt returned to her pussy. The makeshift dildo was going so very deep inside her womanhood, her wet walls stretching around the intrusive object. Erza leaned forward, threatening to fall into the stream below thanks to her perilous balance, standing on the toes of her feet with her hands tied behind her back. She tried to think of anything to get her out of this situation, to end her defilement. But sadly no such idea came to her. All she could was bend over the railing and take Ikaruga's punishment. "Ah! Ahhhh!"

The sword hilt continued to push in and out of Erza at a slow pace. Ikaruga took her time as she fucked Erza with her sword. Her hand squeezed the redhead's ass, her pink nails digging into woman's soft cheek leaving marks. Ikaruga was enjoying the sounds that Erza couldn't hold back but she could tell that Erza was still fighting her, resisting the pleasure. ' _We can't have that. I want to see her drown in her own miserable pleasure.'_

 _Smack!_

"Ngh!" Erza cringed from the stinging pain in her ass. Ikaruga gave Erza's other cheek a tender rubbing before her hand cracked down on the tender white asscheek. Ikaruga sat back and smiled, licking her lips as she admired the sight of Erza's protruding ass with her sword hilt in her pussy, keeping a good grip on the scabbard all the while.

"A pure white canvas,

Awaiting its new color,

My deep, lustful red."

"Ahhhhh!" Erza shrieked as Ikaruga spanked her mercilessly. To make matters worse, Ikaruga failed to cease pumping her sword hilt in and out of her pussy. Juices dripped down her leg, the sound of her cheeks been painted red with the assassin's hand ringing in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the twin blades of pain and pleasure stabbing her like knives.

But as experienced as she was on the battlefield, as much suffering as she'd been though, no amount of training or experience could brace her from the unwanted pleasure in her loins. As the hard hilt pressed against her G-spot, Erza's struggle to keep her moans at bay were becoming fruitless. "Ah! Mmmmhh!"

"There we go," purred the pink assassin. "Let's hear those moans."

"Stooooooop…" Erza slurred. Her vision grew hazy with every slide of the hilt, now moving faster thanks to Ikaruga's impatience. Her hands gripped one of the bars to the railing. "Oh! Ah! Ahhh!" With every plunge of the hilt Erza found herself coming undone. As a thumb circled her backdoor, Erza's mind started to fade away. "Ohhhhhh…" she moaned in anticipation.

"That's it. Cum. Cum like the lowly girl you are," Ikaruga smirked, shoving her hilt as deep into Erza's cunt as it could go.

"AHHHHHHH!" Erza threw her head back and howled. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while pleasurable fire boiled her blood. Tears of painful lust stung the edges of her eyes. Her mouth opened and refused to close, her tongue rolling out while her loins exploded. Ikaruga hummed as Erza's juices splashed from her plugged cunt, hitting her face thanks to sitting so close to her. Ikaruga quickly took her hand away from Erza's beaten rump and reached down to gently caress her own wet folds.

Panting while crying tears of shame, Erza prayed that her ordeal was over. ' _Natsu…Gray…Lucy…help me…'_ she mentally pleaded. When Ikaruga pulled her sword hilt out of her cunt Erza hoped that the assassin had partaken in enough of her humiliation.

Unfortunately Ikaruga was just warming up.

"Look at you, all hot and bothered." Ikaruga stood up and put her hands on Erza's rump. "Let's cool you off before your big date with Jellal."

"KYAAA!" Erza screamed as she was pushed over the railing, falling into the lake.

The cold water felt like ice to Erza's burning hot skin. Swimming was an impossible task since her hands were tied behind her back. She'd thought that the water would loosen the sash's grip but she was still unable to free herself. Kicking with her legs, Erza made for the surface. "Ahh!" she gasped as her head broke the surface of the water. She tried to kick over to the edge of the pool, where she could stand on her own feet. Sadly though, the mud continuously gave out from under her, forcing her to struggle just to stay above water.

Watching Erza struggle to keep herself from drowning was the best amusement for the assassin. Walking down the bridge, she removed her hairpins and laid them on her discarded kimono to let her long pink hair fall down her back and shoulders. Reaching the end of the bridge, she walked down a small walkway to the edge of the pool, continuing to watch the redhead struggle. "My goodness, I seem to be so hot and sweaty," she smiled, fanning herself playfully. "Guess I'll go for a dip with you."

As Erza was finally starting to get her footing, Ikaruga slipped into the pool with her. Her breath hitched as she tried to swim away, not wanting to endure more humiliation at the hands of the assassin. Ikaruga, however, was not hindered by tied up hands and quickly swam over to the Fairy Tail Wizard, slipping right behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" she said, wrapping her arms around Erza to keep her from fleeing. The two were on a part of the pool that was a little shallower than the rest, the water only coming up to their breasts. "I haven't had my fill yet."

"What more do you want, you sick freak?!" Erza spat. She reared her head forward to slam the back of it into Ikaruga's face only for Ikaruga to reach around to cup her breasts, squeezing them roughly.

"I want more. Much more," Ikaruga whispered into her ear. "You'll be dead soon enough. Before Jellal sacrifices you I'm going to keep indulging in this beautiful body of yours until my desire has been satisfied." Groping Erza's boob with one hand Ikaruga dipped the other beneath the water, aiming for Erza's womanhood.

"A delicate swan,

Its wings clipped in the water,

My prey has ripened."

Erza's breath hitched as Ikaruga's fingers returned to her pussy. "Guh!" she groaned as the slim fingers penetrated her flower.

"Oh, that's right," Ikaruga reminded herself. "You were probably wondering just how I destroyed those silly outfits of yours, right? Well, aside from my superior skill, I also have my own little trick. Why don't I show you?"

The fingers inside Erza's honeypot pushed deep into her, Erza's pussy already stretched by the assassin's sword hilt. Erza's eyes widened to their very limit when she felt Ikaruga's fingers start to vibrate inside of her. A burst of arousal erupted throughout her body. It was just two fingers but it felt like a massive vibrator was buzzing inside her pussy. "AHHHHHHH!" she howled, throwing her head back onto Ikaruga's shoulders.

"There's the sound that I'm looking for. What I did on the bridge was merely an appetizer." The assassin wrapped an arm around Erza to hold her close, her large cleavage pressing into Erza's back. "Now I dine upon your pure anguished pleasure."

Erza couldn't close her mouth anymore. Her jaw hung low while Ikaruga's fingers buzzed away inside her. She'd experimented with a few small toys before in her home in Magnolia but Ikaruga's simple technique was unlike anything she'd every experienced. Her body seized up as the fingers continued to buzz inside of her. Her body started to shake from the pleasure in her loins. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her mind turn to mush. "Ohhhhhh!"

"That's a good girl," Ikaruga giggled. "Yield to me. Yield to Ikaruga, Erza Scarlet." Taking her fingers out of Erza's cunt, Ikaruga turned Erza's head and pressed their lips together, slipping her tongue into Erza's mouth while her hands returned to massage her breasts.

Shivering in Ikaruga's arms and her mind a puddle of mush by this point, Erza could only moan into Ikaruga's lips. "Mmmmh…" she moaned back into the pinkette's lips. She leaned backwards and pressed her bare ass against Ikaruga's hips. Her arms ceased their attempt to loosen the binding holding them. All resistance inside her petered out as her body gave in to the assassin's ministrations. Her tongue started to dance with Ikaruga's, mingling saliva with the other woman. A buzzing in her breasts made Erza's eyes snap open and she pulled away. "Ohhhh!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while Ikaruga vibrated her tits.

"You like? I bet it feels even better since vibrations travel faster through water." Ikaruga licked the side of Erza's neck and chuckled at the salty taste. "You have such lovely breasts. It would be a sin not to give them proper attention."

"Oh! Ohhhh!" Erza's moaning grew louder and lewder as the vibrations grew more intense.

"Let's begin the finale, shall we?"

Both of Ikaruga's hands dipped beneath the water and went back to pleasuring Erza's cunt. Ikaruga captured Erza's lips again, swallowing her moans as three vibrating fingers penetrated Erza's pussy. Tears ran down Erza's face as her mind was overwhelmed by extreme ecstasy. Her body had already yielded to the assassin and there was nothing she could do to stop her; all she could do was bask in the intensity of the pleasure assaulting all of her senses.

As a vibrating thumb pressed against her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Then Erza felt Ikaruga's other hand slide down her round ass until it reached her backdoor…before a vibrating finger slid into her asshole.

"KYAAAAA!" Erza shrieked. What little control she had left over her own mind vanished as the pleasure became twofold. Ikaruga eagerly sucked and licked Erza's neck while fingering her with her vibrating fingers. She could feel it, the pressure building inside of her, a flower of pure ravishing pleasure about to enter its blooming zenith. She could not stop it. And at this point she didn't want to. Her mouth opened wider while her head rolled back. Her face turned lewd and a depraved smile stretched across her lips. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head while Ikaruga grinned sadistically. "Cumming! I'm CUMMING!" she screamed.

Ikaruga's fingers pulled out of Erza's holes and she held the woman still as she suffered a magnificent orgasm. The pinkette stole one more kiss from Erza, swallowing her deep moans with glee while her hands returned to Erza's breasts, pleasuring them one final time.

Pulling her lips away from Erza's, Ikaruga took in the sight of the panting, debauched face and licked her lips in satisfaction. "And with that, I've conquered the invincible Titania, both as a warrior and as a woman." Grabbing Erza by her hair, Ikaruga drug Erza out of the pool and dragged her up the stairs. "Now come, we've a date with your old friend, Jellal. I've already kept him waiting."

Erza cringed as she was dragged across the bridge and back into the main hallway of the Tower of Heaven, passing by Shu's still form. She'd been defeated and even worse humiliated by her devious opponent.

And now she was going to die.

The End


	8. True Heaven

**Yeah, I was real slow with this chapter, sorry for not finishing this faster. But I'll try to put the next one out alongside Whacky's like normally done with all the chapters prior.**

 **Like usual; Non-con, mind-break, railroading.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

 _N.I.A.: True Heaven_

The sounds of impact reverberated through the empty dark room. The humming from the lacrima spire that supported the roof of the tower was drowned out from muffled cries. On his throne, Jellal sat, complacent with a smug grin. One hand holding red hair, the other bandages. His satisfaction came from one thing.

The strongest woman in Fairy Tail twerking her ass to pleasure his member within her formerly virgin cunt. Her red hakama pants now only tatters on the floor, cuts and bruises littering her body, the bandages that once concealed her breasts now being used as a gag to rein her, consequently leaving her jugs to quake, and a black segmented line spiraling around her body, starting from a triangle pointing at her pussy and ending with a snake head closing around her neck.

Not two minutes ago she had ran into his chambers, screaming her head off about killing him, revenge, and something about friendship. He didn't really listen to her as he stayed seated, waiting for her to trigger his trap. As she lunged to strike, the Bind Snake caught her and locked her in place. It was a simple spell, but quite unbreakable. Restriction of all movements and allowing total control over her physically and magically. It was no wonder the magic tomes that taught it were all burned by the council and branded a forbidden magic. But Siegrain had Ultear to help him obtain a copy. The Knight was crying out and shouting at him as he finally glanced towards her. The vote for Etherion was cast, now there was only twenty minutes before the beam could be fired. After that, the tower would be complete and his old "friend" would become the vessel for Zeref's return.

His eyes followed the sweat drop that went down her chin and into the valley of her breasts. Even covered in grime and dirt she incited an urge he never had the chance to act upon. Despite being voted as one of the most handsome bachelors for many magazines concurrently, he never had a time to use his fame for self gain. Siegrain had an image to uphold and much work within the council and Jellal was stranded on an island of slaves to properly construct a tower capable of containing the R-System.

Seeing as he had finally won and the world was about to change, he decided that he could indulge himself before the bombshell in front of him died.

Erza tensed up as fire shot at her, unable to evade or block. As it stung, the green flames ate away at her pants and underwear, burning her legs and crotch completely hairless as well.

Her body walked to the maniac at a leisurely pace and unzipped his pants. All the while, her face was screaming bloody murder and eyes filled with bloodlust.

The man quite enjoyed her spirit as she turned around to present herself. Letting him stay comfortable in his seat as she lined him up and sat down.

Erza's voice cried out through the tower, coming from the disturbing message system. Mouths within the tower mimicking her reaction to every room. Her form only following Jellal's orders as she tried to scream out in protest with no use.

Behind her, the Knight could feel the breast binds being loosened before he used it to muffle her cries. Something that he relished.

Holding complete and total dominance over someone and forcing them into a humiliating situation wasn't something new. He'd done it with slaves and with bureaucrats alike. But here, he was pulling apart the armored wall she had built up over years within minutes. Sure that he would destroy her purity and her pride by the time this was over.

Grabbing and giving a hard yank, Jellal forced Erza's head back with her hair. Her pained yell going through the broadcast.

As the Bind Snake coiled around her body, it left a sensation of touch wherever it went. The tip of the tail would very gingerly poke at her clitoris randomly. The body put emphasis on her ass and breasts, continuously prodding against her back door and feeling up her massive mammaries. And the head was wrapping around her neck, letting enough air come in to maintain consciousness, but leaving her gasping all the while.

Even with all these sensations coursing through her body and her first time being completely forced upon her, her eyes remained steady. The killing intent almost physically radiating off her body.

Jellal let her do all the work for the first few minutes, but it quickly got boring to only be on the receiving end. When Erza crouched down on his cock once more, he stood up and dug himself even deeper into her. The choked gasp escaping her lips from the surprise.

He walked forward and pushed her up against the large lacrima pillar, leaving her breasts to squish against the cold glass-like substance and her head turning so that she could breathe without having her nose crushed.

As such, her fake eye was glaring daggers at Jellal who just let go of the hair in favor of the bandages and pulled his hand back for a mighty smack. Leaving a red handprint mark on her jiggling butt. Instead of watching it shake around his shaft, he kept eye contact with his captive as her eyes barely twitched at the hit.

So he did it again, and again, and again. Her entire ass was covered in red and all she did was sneer at the rapist.

Jellal just had his same amused smile as he was bathed in a golden glow. His hips turned into a blur and his arm slapped her with much more force while seemingly never moving.

The Titania couldn't stop herself from cracking alongside the pillar she was being forced into. Her brow unfurrowing, eyes rolling up, knees losing strength as she felt herself nearing her climax.

Seeing her falling apart in his hands, Jellal's smile was verging on splitting his face. However, he could still see the slightest ounce of resistance in her.

He supposed that he needed to give to get.

The binding held on her mouth was dropped, letting her cries be heard unfettered. Then, as she was reaching her limit, he yanked her hair back and kissed her. His tongue as fast and powerful as the cock lodged into her.

Erza squirted over the floor as she came from her rape. Jellal came inside her vice, and smashed her body through the pillar, splitting it apart as the mid section shattered with Erza collapsing onto the now waist high pillar.

She saw sparkles as the glass rained down, her world out of focus and ears pounding with blood. In her mind, she knew Jellal was a horrible monster who deserved nothing but death, but in the shadow of her heart she couldn't remove those feelings that plagued her.

There was no time to linger on her thoughts as shouting and explosions came from just outside the door. The force shaking dust loose from the tower.

In a brilliant blast of red and gold, the door was destroyed and smoke filled the room.

With his proficiency in air magic, Jellal quickly funneled the blockage out the windows to clear their sight.

Standing at the top of the stairs with a few scrapes and bruises was Siegrain. Alongside an unconscious Natsu lying on the floor.

"Quite annoying that his magic grants immunity to seals, but now every obstacle has been removed." The Councilman tossed the body down the spiraling stairs like a ragdoll.

Erza couldn't process what was happening here as she laid naked with her mouth agape. Leaving the perfect opportunity to have a dick shoved down her throat.

"You know Erza, there was a small part of me that actually did wish to be in a relationship with you." Sieg spoke.

"But the completion of the tower took precedence over all other desires." Jellal finished.

As their captive was getting shoved back and forth, she came again as they both thrust into her at the same time, still glowing in the light of Meteor . During which, they spun her over lie on her back, opening up her breasts and abs to be toyed with.

With Siegrains' balls shoved against her nose, he slapped around her funbags and tweaked the nipples, the bind snake moving to his touch and keeping her in orgasmic pain. Her screams resonated through his cock and felt fantastic.

Jellal had pulled himself out and started to glide over her slit, against the hardened clit, and slap hard against her taut abs. He would also caress her sides almost like he was massaging her. She felt so incredibly teased as his stimulation couldn't bring her anything more than a dripping snatch.

Seemingly reading her mind, something he actually was doing, he used Meteor to its full power once again. Punching his cock right against Erza's cervix, then splitting open her ass in the next thrust. Swapping between the two so fast that you could mistake him having two dicks.

Tears were falling from Erza's real eye as she was in this torturous state. Choking on dick and semen, having her breasts abused, being fucked so hard and fast it was like she was being double teamed by bulls. Even the bind snake had been forced inside her rear alongside Jellal's fuckstick. A force pushing her ass to spread that kept going deeper and deeper inside her.

And she loved it.

The pain just made her pleasure all the greater. The taste of their cock and sperm was better than any cake Mirajane could ever make. Her tits were burning red and felt such elation when his cold hands fondled them. And she knew that no other person on Earthland could possibly fuck her now ruined pussy like he could.

With the force of a wrecking ball, Jellal and Seigrain both hilted themselves into Erza as they all climaxed, the world glowing a brilliant white as they shook to their core.

As their high's died down, the evil men realized what had actually happened. The Etherion had finally struck the tower as the lacrima held within was now charged.

Both were catching their breath as they pulled out. Erza drowning in cum that dripped across her face and up her nose, bubbling as she tried to breathe.

The two figures merged back into one. Bringing Jellal back to feeling completely reenergized now that he wasn't split in two.

"It seems our time has come to an end, Erza." He put away his cock as he grabbed her beaten form. Dragging her by her hair to the throne he once occupied, Erza leaving a trail across the floor.

Tossing her onto the throne, the stone didn't hurt her. Instead, it was more of a vicious goo due to the magnitude of magical energy held within. Animate to some degree as tendrils came out groped her all over to pull her into the tower. Invading every orifice and crevice as she felt the tentacles thrust down her throat and anus to met in her stomach. The ones going inside her vagina smashed past her cervix and filled her to the brim with magic. Every cell in her body was supercharged as her body was rewritten into becoming the Dark Lord; Zeref.

Erza Scarlet was no more.

The End


	9. Bathhouse Brawl

**Okay, starting this one up right after publishing the last chapter, here's hoping I actually finish it within 2 weeks.**

 **Warnings: Dub-Con, Gang-Bang, Public sex, Non-Con**

 _N.I.A.: Bathhouse Brawl_

Erza's cheeks were burning bright in stark contrast to her strength and nature. The S-Class mage had been in life or death battles with a level head and came out victorious many times in her career. However, this was one of the only times she had been shocked to her core.

"I can't believe I was tricked by Evergreen." She would have been on all fours banging the ground if there wasn't an audience around her… An audience of naked men ranging from thirty to fifty years old that were taking a public bath before she barged in screaming for Laxus.

"I apologize for my intrusion. I will pay for your time at this bath as recompense." Her robotic statement was all she could put out as her eyes were sealed shut and cheeks grew hotter than the water in the bath.

With a quick turn, she walked out the door and left them be.

At least, that's what she expected to happen.

Erza recoiled as she walked face first into an invisible wall. Blinking away Happies as the rune magic glew purple.

" **Contestant 'Evergreen' has been defeated; Direction achieved."** The purple text faded before another line took up the space.

" **FAIRY TAIL mage has entered designated area. Exit requirements are as follows:"** Erza squared her shoulders and covered the wall with her body to keep anyone from seeing it and causing a panic. Biting her lip as the runes appeared to be rows of gibberish before translating themselves into a single line.

 **"Every recipient in this bathhouse must be incapacitated through sexual means; No being marked with a *FAIRY TAIL* guild marker is allowed to use magic. The recipients may not learn of the true reason of your exploits. If either of these two clauses are violated, the exit requirements shall change to:"** The text changed from purple to red. **"Kill everyone else within the bathhouse."**

Her blood was ice, the bright red face she had five seconds ago was now pale. Despite all the moisture in the air, her throat felt dry.

" **There are currently; 57 targets."** The text faded, leaving an invisible wall that could itself give away her reason for being forced to...

Erza of course knew what she had to do, but she had never done anything sexual with anyone before. Sure she masterbated, everyone has, but Laxus and his repulsive gang were treating her like a dog. Changing something that should be sacred and intimate into a disgusting falsehood.

She shook her head, she couldn't keep this anger bubbling. The faster she left this trap, the sooner she could defeat Laxus and save the town from the Thunder Palace.

Sheepishly, the powerful mage looked left and right to see if she had any privacy, of course there was none in a public bath, especially the male side. Many of the men walked around with nothing to cover them by choice, and worse, freshly cleaned towels were left just outside of the cordoned off space. She could see them through the barrier.

Gulping, Erza started to strip. It was by no means a simple endeavor. With no allowance of magic, she had to manually remove each section of her armor, clinking with every movement. The sound became deafening to Erza from the sheer embarrassment, she could feel the eyes of the room turning to her.

With the armor placed neatly into a pile, next came her clothing. She fumbled with her buttons, accidentally tearing some off with her strength. Then she awkwardly took off her shoes and skirt, leaving a woman everyone who lived in this city knew to fear, in her underwear in a men's bath.

Taking deep breaths, she reached back and unclasped her twins going free in the hot air, doing nothing to help with her goosebumps and cold sweat.

Finally, she grabbed the elastic of her panties and began to pull them down her creamy thighs, and stepped out of her last layer of protection.

"May I have your attention?" Erza choked out. It was a pointless request when everyone in the room already had their eyes on you.

"I am… I need your assistance for an important matter." She finally mustered enough resolve to turn around, red faced and shaking.

"I-I-I-I" Her stage fright was at an alltime high. An entire room full of hungry men she didn't know were staring at her, judging her. Some were even touching themselves at her meer sight. Her voice was inoperable as she was feeling lightheaded. Nearly passing out just by the presence of all these veiny cocks that all stood at attention for her.

As the blood started to leave her face, it shot right back up when a thunderous **THWACK** echoed in the bath. The tingling and burning sensation to Erza's rear knocked her off balance, forcing her on her knees and putting out her hands to keep herself from getting hurt.

Turning her head, she saw an old pervert in his mid-forties. Where his hairline was receding, his beard was growing. But Erza was focused on something else.

The fact that his massi- large endowment was on her ass and he was just standing there and waiting.

"What are you waiting for, whore? You came here crying out to a man for an easy excuse to get laid." He said that as if it were fact.

His gross assumption made her blood boil. She was no hussy, Erza Scarlet was a proud mage of Fairy Tai-

Another **SMACK** came as the bearded man lead with a hard open-palmed slap across her ass. The crowd saw her bubble butt jiggle around as he started to clap them together.

"See, you're winking at me right now." If he ever paid attention to her face, he wasn't anymore as he spread her ass and lined up.

Before she could do or say anything, he shoved himself inside her back door. It was good fortune that he was still covered in water and some soap, otherwise this painful experience would have been far more excruciating.

Her cries echoed in the room, probably out into the streets as well. Once again, he acted before her, moving his hands from her ass to her tits and roughly molesting them. Forcing her to impale herself further on his cock as he pulled her back to her feet.

This scream was far more subdued as her breath was nearly all gone. She thought that he had put it all in on the first thrust, oh how wrong she was.

His hands were twisting and pulling her honkers and nipples in every which way with no regard for the pain he was putting her through. Bending forwards, he swatted her flowing red hair over her shoulder as he dug his chin into her back as he licked up across her shoulder and neck.

While she felt her skin crawl, in the dark corners of her mind, she found herself enjoying this rough play. As he abused her body, the pain was starting to feel fantastic.

Her body had always been abnormally resilient, and it was showing here. Despite the situation she was in, each time he slapped her ass or tits, there wouldn't be any marks and the abused area would instantly return to normal.

The pleasure was growing more and more unbearable as her orgasm was inching closer and closer. She couldn't keep herself from playing with her dripping cunt while an entire room of men watched her.

"You really are a slut that enjoys being watched." The bearded man taunted. "You're ass just turned into a vice." He punctuated that statement by slapping her rear again.

"I-i-i…" Erza couldn't come up with any response as her mind was going blank.

"Come on, show your adoring crowd just what they're in for." He nibbled at her ear as he hooked his arms beneath her knees and lifted the bitch. Gravity forcing her to finally take his cock to the base.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed as she came, squirting over the bath house floor as everyone saw her climax. The drool down her chin, her shaking hands, how her eyes rolled up, but most importantly, her vagina was on full display for everyone there. Dripping with the remaining girl-cum leaving her body.

"OooOOooooh!" She cooed out as her insides were filled with cum. The bearded man only grunting more heavily before letting her go and making her drop to the floor. Her legs feeling too wobbly to support her weight as she collapsed.

Panting, the world was starting to become clear again. The ground stopped spinning and came back into focus as she finally had the strength to push herself up on all fours.

Then was yanked forward by her hair as a dick rubbed against her face. The musk was intoxicating as she took a few hesitant licks along the shaft. Giving the new man an opening to ram himself down her throat.

Erza coughed and choked at the intrusion, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. The precum was something that Erza found to taste incredible, even better than her strawberry cakes. And the sensation it brought her made her lower lips quiver.

As her hands began to move to play with herself (an impressive show of her core strength) they were grabbed by two other people who were watching the whore mage. One of them used her to jack them, the other had a lock of her hair around his dick as she stroked it. Staining her red hair with a creamy white.

At first the strokes and thrusts were clunky and uncoordinated, but within minutes she had gotten the rhythm down. Even developing a technique in the heat of the moment. It was certainly good enough for the man in front to blow his load just seconds before the ones in her hands did.

After their climax, they shuffled away and others took their place. Another at her mouth, but a new one at her feet, and back.

She worked through the initial unknown before quickly learning as she went. Servicing them to the best of her ability, growing better and better as more and more came to come at a time. The record being five at two blow jobs, handjobs, and anal at the same time.

Time seemed to blur as did the sea of dicks she serviced. She couldn't think of anything other than the cocks surrounding her, let alone something that happened at the start of the day.

The bearded man from the beginning was sitting next to the door as Erza was mobbed. He was entirely right in calling her a whore. She had completely devolved into a mindless slut before him. She had managed to fuck around 40 people unconscious even when they rotated out. Truly, Titania was born to be a fucksleeve.

A paper doll came through the runes and landed in his hand.

Well, _maybe_ he did something to trigger it.

Listening to the message, Ivan sent his response as he deactivated the runes with a doll Freed wrote something on.

He was finishing putting on his clothes as his son walked through the door to the changing area.

"So, you even took care of Makarov?" Ivan put his feet on the bench and tied his shoes.

"Not personally, but yeah." Laxus snarled. It left a sour taste in mouth that his grandfather got taken out by a heart attack instead of combat.

The loud moaning interrupted his brooding. "So, you dealt with the bitch?"

"I can't take all the credit now. It was your team that laid down the trap. I just came up with it." The father turned back to the bath. "To the victor go the you don't have to worry about the mess, my dolls can fix it up quickly."

Laxus stared at the proud magus turned proud bitch. "I placed my dolls on their backs, don't worry, no one even touched her pussy." Ivan patted his son on the back and snapped.

A blizzard of paper dolls swarmed into the baths. Scaring all the conscious men as they ceased their fucking and moved away from the storm of paper circling Erza Scarlet.

"Men, I thank you for your service." Ivan boomed into the bath, even waking up most of the defeated ones. "Fairy Tail has gone on a rampage today and you all have placated the devious Titania. As a reward, other criminals of the guild are available for your public use for tonight's festival."

A handful of dolls flew before him and turned into a file of paper. "Women available currently are; Bisca Mulan, Levy McGarden, Evergreen, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia..." He pulled up and flipped through the file. "Look, go to the guild and fuck anyone who's bound at your leisure. Just let the unconscious ones rest or force them to take a stamina potion."

He was just met with a room of confused and naked men staring at him.

"Get the fuck out or I'll fry you." Laxus walked in with only a towel.

That made the room clear out in seconds as friends and strangers alike helped everyone survive by leaving. Most even running naked on the street, not taking their chances of grabbing clothes from the lockers.

"That works too. Well, I think it's been long enough." Another snap and the dolls moved away from the redhead and destroyed themselves in a small harmless puff of smoke.

"Enjoy yourself, I know I will." With that, Ivan left his son and marched towards the guild. Maybe he'd try out Evergreen and give her a night she'd never forget for failing the Thunder God Tribe and Raven Tail's joint battle plan.

Erza the slut was looking around confused. She was in the middle of a tit-job and hair tug before her world turned into a swarm of white. Well, a different shade of white.

As she landed on her tushy, she didn't pay attention to her skin being free of cum, nor her hair being unknoted and cleaned. She just saw a big dick waiting for her services.

She crawled forwards on all fours like an animal as she started. Not even looking up to see who she was blowing or questioning where the others went and why she never saw blonde pubes before.

The meekness she held hours ago was destroyed as she quickly and easily started to throat a monster cock, using all the little tricks she discovered on the other men. Gliding her tongue over the glands and slit, all the while keeping an air-tight vice with her lips around it. Making an incredible face as her focus was solely on sucking him dry.

Laxus let her do her new job for the most part, only thrusting and pulling her hair to toy with her.

That's actually what lead him to see it.

A paper doll stuck to her back, hidden beneath the mountain of hair the mage was named after. It was a deep black that seemed to bleed into her skin.

So that explained how Erza's annoyingly indomitable spirit was subdued by just a handful of normal humans.

Maybe this really could help him deal with the frustration of an unsatisfactory win.

Grabbing the leg of the doll in one hand and Erza's head in the other, Laxus pushed her off his dick and peeled off the influencing doll. Burning it to a crisp with no heed.

Erza grabbed her head as she started to feel woozy. Not helped by Laxus tossing her onto her back.

Wait wasn't there something bad about Laxus?

Then a different pleasure struck her as the lightning mage lined himself up and took her virginity.

To her muggy mind, it wasn't a bad sensation, but there was a sourness in the back of her mind that was scraping against her skull.

Laxus was taking his time with his new toy, getting a feel of her velvety depths and groping her massive tits. He figured she'd snap out of it soon and then the real fun could start.

It had been a few minutes, but he could see it working. The changing looks on her face from pleasure to confusion and discomfort to anger and disgust before cycling back around and forgetting what she was feeling just seconds ago. But the loops were starting to fail.

"L-Laxus? What are you doing?" Erza started to limply push him away with her tired arms. Even just speaking was a chore and why was she starving?

"Say something you disgusting pig!" Her punches were about as threatening as a snowball.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill you. One, for trying to take over the guild by force, and two, for this deplorable sexual assault!" Laxus just smirked at her stupidity. She was finally all back, talking high and mighty despite the blush on her face and inaction to use any magic to stop him, after all, there was nothing around anymore to put a restraint on her magic.

"Shut up, cow." He slapped her melons as a small arc of electricity flew between her nipples as she cried out in orgasmic pain.

"You piece of shit, I-" This time her whole body convulsed as his magic was running alongside her ever nerve.

"Go ahead and fight back. Aren't you "S-Class" because of your shitty magic?" Erza was just a screaming and drooling mess.

"Let me show you what a real S-Class mage's magic should be like." His arms coursed with electricity that shot through Erza's body. Magic congregating at both of his heads for a devastating pincer.

One hand grabbed her jaw in a boulder crushing grip as Laxus kissed Erza and sent a **Lightning Dragon's Roar** into her chest. And at the other head, Laxus slammed his hips with all the force he could. He felt his cockhead slam and break open her cervix as miniature **Heavenward Halberd** shot forwards.

Erza Scarlet was lit up like a Christmas tree with all that pure energy forcing its way through her body, but Laxus knew her abnormal body could take it for far longer. After all, just with this paltry amount of magic, he could have killed all the other men she served.

Her eyes were white and mouth frothed as her body was seizing up. Making her honeypot all the sweeter as it was forcing Laxus deeper into its unyielding vice.

Climax after climax rocked Erza's world down to the foundations as her screams were accompanied by her squirting pussy. Dousing Laxus and the floor in a pool of statically charged girl cum.

As Laxus actually desperately tried to hold back his own climax in the new whore for life, he started to become more and more ferocious. His thrusts more erratic and breathing more frantic, even magically, his bolts arced off his back and tore apart the tiles.

It all came to a crescendo as Laxus' eyes turned white and his massive frame grew even larger, including the dick he had buried into his personal cum dumpster.

In a roar that rocked the whole town, a dragon climaxed as he was finally able to truly celebrate a victory that he earned. The absolute obliteration of the "S-Class mage" Erza Scarlet. And showing her that her true calling was that of a tool for his own pleasure.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Okay, so I didn't get this done in 2 weeks like I wanted to at the start of this chapter in the AN, but I at least made this earlier than the last one (i think) so, progress?**

 **The next chapter i'm writing is actually a request piece from Whackybiscuit himself, so follow me to see what he's asked for and how I deliver. It is not connected to NMFT in any way, and it's a one-shot with the potential for more if Whacky wants.**

 **That about does it, so hope you had a nice fap and a nice day.**


	10. Succubus Hardcore Rock

**Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Dub-Con!**

 _WB: Succubus Hardcore Rock_

 _ **Lucy & Juvia vs. Vidaldus**_

 __The fight against the rocker assassin Vidaldus took a dark turn. Using his magic guitar, the long-haired rocker unleashed his hypnotic music on the unsuspecting Juvia.

Juvia screamed as she felt something foul and evil slither its way into her mind. "No!" she screamed. "Don't come inside!"

Lucy looked on helpless as her companion was engulfed by a bright light. Smoke obscured her vision for several seconds. When the smoke finally cleared, her eyes widened in shock and horror. Where the calm, serene, if not a little needlessly jealous, Juvia once stood, a new person had taken her place.

"Hahahahahah! Get ready for Hell, you big-tittied sow!" yelled Juvia. Her curled hair now sprawled crazily down her body and instead of her hat and thick fur clothing, she wore a lewd top that showed a lot of her cleavage and tight leather pants along with a spiked necklace around her neck; a satanic tattoo adorned her stomach. Juvia looked like the patron saint of whores.

The Celestial Spirit Wizard took several steps back in alarm. "Juvia? What… what's wrong? What's gotten into you?"

Vidaldus laughed wickedly at his new minion. "Now that's what I'm talking about! How about giving me some nice girl-on-girl action?!" he laughed.

The transformed Juvia grinned wickedly. "Get ready, you sow! I'm gonna guide you straight to Hell!" Lucy didn't want to fight Juvia and that was her undoing. The Rain woman wasted no time in summoning a large wave of water, rushing forward like a monster towards its victim. "Come here, bitch!"

"Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed as she was assaulted. The blonde shrieked as the rain-woman reached for her dress. "Juvia! Wait!" But the woman paid no heed as she pulled Lucy's new dress to pieces. Left in her underwear, Lucy tried to fight back, but her hands slipped through Juvia's watery body. She reached for her keys, hoping to summon one of her spirits to fight off the brainwashed woman. "Open! Gate-"

"I don't think so!" Juvia's arm turned into a whip and she slapped the keys out of Lucy's hand, the keyring flying over to land at Vidaldus's feet. Ripping off Lucy's headband and underwear, the girl was pushed against the wall naked as the day she was born. Lucy looked at her frenemy with scared eyes, wishing that Natsu or Erza would come to save her.

But sadly, there would be no salvation from the mad Rain woman.

"Hahahahah!" laughed Juvia with glee. "That's more like it! You look like the sow you are!" Lucy cringed in pain as Juvia slapped her tits around, the large D-cups bouncing with every strike. "Hahahah! Look at them bounce!" Juvia leaned forward and licked one of her nipples before she wrapped her lips around it and bit down.

"Guhhh! Juvia! Stop!" Lucy pleaded as Juvia indulged on her breasts, her tongue licking Lucy's areola while nibbling with her canines. As she took her mouth off she grinned at the red bite mark on her breast. Lucy broke away from the wall and tried to run, making a beeline for the exit, hoping to get help from her friends.

Vidaldus grinned. "Where are you going? The party's just getting started!" he laughed, a tent starting to rise in his pants from the sight of the beautiful naked blonde.

Juvia watched Lucy's ass bounce as she ran and grinned. "Hah! You aren't getting away, Sow!" Her arms morphed as she hauled back. " _Water Cane!"_ She grinned wickedly as her attack connected with Lucy's back, knocking her to the ground. As Lucy lay sprawled on the ground, stunned by the sudden strike, Juvia grinned as Lucy's bare bottom was stuck up in the air. "Hahahah! That look suits you, Sow!" Over and over again Juvia struck Lucy's ass with her _Water Cane_ magic attack. Lucy cringed and clawed at the hard floor as her derriere was covered in red whip-marks.

"What kind of rock is this? Some sadistic trip?" Lucy yelled, tears of pain running down her eyes. And yet….

Juvia stuck out her tongue and grinned. "You're starting to like it? That's 'cause you're a masochistic bitch!" Grabbing her own clothes, Juvia tore her garments to shreds, revealing her luscious body. Her tits were as round and bouncy as Lucy's, albeit just a little smaller. Unlike Lucy, who's crotch was clean shaven, Juvia's womanhood had a crown of blue hair above it.

Walking up to the defenseless Lucy, Juvia leered down at her with sinful eyes. "Look at that! The little sow's all wet! You are a masochist bitch!" Lucy looked down and saw that her womanhood was indeed dripping, and not from the strikes of water.

"Nooo…" Lucy weakly cried. "That's not true…."

"Oh yes you are! You like being violated!" laughed Juvia. Hoisting Lucy up, Juvia threw her across the room, making Lucy land harshly against the cold stone floor. When the Celestial Spirit Wizard got onto her hands and knees to get up, Juvia's grin turned malevolent. "That's a nice positon for you, Sow!"

Watching Juvia get down on her knees behind the helpless Lucy, Vidaldus was getting hornier by the second. "That's right, give that girl what she wants!" he laughed, soaking in the sight.

"J-Juvia! Don't!" Lucy pleaded, hoping that there was some part of the quiet Rain woman still inside the maniac's head. "Don't you want to get into Fairy Tail?"

"Fuck your stupid guild!" Juvia mocked. "I'd rather fuck this slutty body of yours!" She palmed Lucy's juicy ass and spanked her hard, her handprint joining the whip marks on Lucy's derriere. . "Ahahahah! You like that, you slut?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at Lucy's wet pussy. "You let out a lot of juices for a masochistic slut! Your pussy looks good enough to fuck!" Gathering her magic, Juvia focused her water magic to her crotch. " _Water Cock!"_

As Lucy's eyes came back into focus she saw that water shot out of Juvia's crotch, forming a semi-solid cock pointing directly at Lucy. Juvia spread her burning red cheeks. Lucy gasped as Juvia's surprisingly warm cock entered her, bottoming out her womanhood. She had no time to adjust to Juvia's watery creation, as the possessed rain-woman immediately pulled out and slammed back in, starting a grueling pace for the blonde. The sound of Juvia's hips slapping against Lucy's bare booty as she slammed into her pussy filled the room with its lewd sound. Juvia pulled on Lucy's wrists, keeping her upright as she brutally punished the girl's cunt. Hearing the girl's moans made Juvia laugh again as she fucked her even harder. Getting an idea, Juvia focused her Water magic in front of Lucy. " _Water Mirror!"_

Lucy watched as water separated from Juvia's body and swirled in front of them. Soon the water rose upward and spread into an oval in front of them, reflecting their image as if it was made of pristine glass. Lucy saw her own lust-filled face in the reflection, her swaying tits and saw how her ass jiggled with each strike. ' _Nooo… I can't lose to this feeling…'_ she thought as she tried and failed to endure the pleasure in her loins. ' _My mind is melting!'_

It was quite the sight for an observing Vidaldus. The man was already rock hard inside his pants and the urge to relieve the pressure was growing stronger by the minute. But he wasn't prepared to let the finale happen when the opening act was still happening. "That's right! Make that bitch scream! Fuck her into oblivion!" he commanded with sadistic glee.

"I hear those moans! You do like being violated!" Juvia grinned at Lucy's expression of pain and lust as she quickened her pace more. Reaching down she grabbed Lucy's breasts and squeezed hard. "Hahahah! Let's see if you shoot milk, you big tittied cow!" Lucy was losing her strength as Juvia kneaded her tits. She couldn't stop the waves of pleasure coursing through her as Juvia's water cock tunneled into the deepest parts of her womanhood.

Lucy could take no more. "Stop! Stop! Nooooo! I'm cummmming!" she screamed. Juvia, who was also at the end of her rope threw her head back and came along with her.

"AHAHAHAHAH! HERE IT CUMS, SOW!" Her tongue stuck out in a lewd, slutty fashion as she came, her water cock taking her own juices and unloading them inside Lucy as if she was actually filling her womb with sperm. As Juvia pulled out and ended her spell Lucy lay on the floor, helpless and exhausted.

That was all Vidaldus, who'd been watching the whole thing grinning and laughing evilly, needed. "Ahahaha! That's nice for an opening act! But now it's your time to dance, blondie!" He began to strum on his guitar. " _Rock of Succubus!_ " Shredding on his magic weapon, Vidaldus unleashed his full magic on the girl on the floor.

Lucy's eyes widened as she felt the music enter her mind. "No! Stop!" she screamed, putting her hands over her ears but she couldn't keep the music out. "Don't come inside!" But her screams went unheard and she disappeared in a blinding flash of light. "NOOOOO!"

Both Vidaldus and Juvia, still naked, looked and smiled as the smoke cleared. Lucy stood up and laughed. She was still naked, but now her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her body covered in gothic heart tattoos. Like Juvia she looked like a groupie slut. "Ahahahah!" she laughed. "This feels amazing! I feel like I've died and gone straight to Hell and it feels so fucking good!"

"Ahahaha! Now that's what I want to see!" Vidaldus laughed. He wasted no time in removing his clothes, tossing his clothes to the side. He stroked his cock, with was long, hard and throbbing from the sight of his new groupie slaves. "Now, come to daddy!"

Grinning, both of the new transformed ladies walked over to their new master. Lucy was the first to taste the man's twisted lips, wrapping her tongue around his while pressing her tits into his chest. Vidaldus eagerly sucked on her tongue while his hand reached around to grab her ass, squeezing her cheek while his free hand went over to Juvia and palmed her tit, the Rain woman moaning from his rough touch. As soon as his mouth was freed from Lucy's liplock, Juvia pulled her new master's head towards her and let him devour her lips. Both girls reach down to touch Vidaldus's cock, their transformed minds loving how long and thick he was. Despite being a crazy assassin, the man was quite well-endowed.

Smiling manaically at the naked beauties in front of him, Vidaldus reached out and grabbed both girls' chests with his hands. "You've both got an awesome pair of tits. Let's see you use them!" he commanded, pushing both girls down onto their knees before he laid down on the floor for them.

"Ooooh, holy hell, look how big you are!" the lewd Lucy smirked, licking the side of the thick cock in front of her before she cupped her tits. "My pussy's aching for you to fuck me with that clamhammer!"

"Ahaha! Fuck! I want to stuff that up my ass!" Juvia marveled, cupping her own breasts in unison with her fellow groupie. Together they wedged Vidaldus's cock in between their tits.

"Fuck," Lucy moaned lewdly as she and Juvia dragged their tits up and down the assassin's cock, licking her lips as she felt the heat in her breasts burn brightly. "My tits are melting."

"Ooooh!" Juvia's face twisted with lead pleasure. "Even with the sow's tits pressing into mine I can still feel how big and hard it is!"

Lucy matched Juvia's grin. "Sow's tits? Bitch please, your water balloons are just as big!"

The two women laughed while continuing to give Vidaldus double paizuri. The man, meanwhile, continued to lie on the floor while enjoying his slaves' pleasuring. Each girl on their own had glorious breasts but together Vidaldus was in for a paizuri that was downright heavenly. "That's it, get me off with those nice titties," he moaned. The grin on his face continued to ugly his expression while his balls tightened. "Oh yeah! Here it cums!"

"Give it to us! Cover my slutty face with cum!" Lucy pleaded.

"Yeah, baby! I want to taste your hot spunk!" cried an equally horny Juvia.

His hands reaching around to grab his slave's asses, Vidaldus threw his head back and let out the fireworks. "Yeah, girls! Here comes the finish!"

The thick tip of the madman's manhood pulsed before it erupted in a geyser of sticky cum. Both of the assassin's groupies moaned as their new master covered their faces and tits with hot spunk. Pulling away from the man's still-hard cock, the two girl's licked the cum off each other's faces and tits, exciting the rocker to new heights.

"This is getting even better than I thought," the man smirked as he sat up. "I hope you two are ready to be fucked into oblivion."

Lucy laughed maniacally and threw herself at her master, wrapping her arms around him while she straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. "Fuck me! My slutty pussy is craving this meatstick of yours!"

"Hey, me first, you sow!" Juvia roared, shoving Lucy off of him and mounting her master, grinning as she felt the hot rod touching her sopping wet honeypot. "This cock is mine!"

"Hey! That cock belongs to me!" Lucy yelled back before Vidaldus grabbed her.

"Don't worry, babe. I've enough gas in the tank to fuck both of you senseless," Vidaldus positioned Lucy above his face and began to munch on her muff.

Watching the man eat out the horny slut made Juvia about to burst. Lifting her hips, the slutty Juvia aimed her pussy at Vidaldus's awaiting cock and slammed herself down on top of it, the thick manhood going all the way inside her, all the way to her cervix. "OH FUCK!" she howled at the top of her lungs, her hips moving up and down with raw lust. "So fucking big!" She put her hands on her master's stomach, her fingers feeling his hard abs while she bounced up and down. "YES! FUCK YES!" Her entire body felt so sensitive as the tip of Vidaldus's cock hit the entrance of her womb again and again. Her breasts bounced with wildly, her ass shaking as it smacked Vidaldus's hips with each slide down his meaty shaft.

Vidaldus couldn't speak since Lucy was sitting on his face, her hands going through his long hair while his long tongue explored the depths of her cooch. But his moans told the two ladies he was enjoying Juvia's wet pussy as it wrapped around his cock, forcing its way towards the deepest parts of Juvia's womanhood. His hands went to Juvia's waist, bouncing her faster on his cock while he impaled her.

"Yeah! Lick my dirty cunt!" the deranged blonde moaned, rolling her hips and grinding her pussy into Vidaldus's face. "Make me cum like a whore!"

Juvia's grin turned downright slutty as her hips moved with a mind of their own. Her eyes rolled backwards when she felt her cervix give way and Vidaldus entered her womb. "AHHHH! IT'S TOO MUCH! I'M CUMMING!" she shouted before her pussy gushed all over Vidaldus's lap. "YESSSS! CUM INSIDE ME!" Though Vidaldus couldn't voice his orgasm, his tip pulsed inside Juvia's womb before he exploded, unleashing a hot stream of spunk inside her womanhood. "AHAHAHAH! SO HOT!" Juvia moaned like a lunatic.

Lucy joined her fellow groupie in bliss, squirting all over her new master's face from his insane licking. "SO GOOD! MY SLUTTY PUSSY'S CUMMING!"

The two groupies fell off of Vidaldus, writhing on the floor in sinful ecstasy, their bodies on fire with pure lust from their demonic possession. Far from losing steam, Vidaldus sat up and looked at his new toys. Juvia was on her back, her legs spread wide while fingering her creampied hole. He turned just in time to find Lucy jumping into his lap. Vidaldus wrapped his arms around the corrupted blonde as she made out with him, tasting herself on his sadistic tongue. Once again Vidaldus grabbed a handful of her plump ass while she wedged his cock between her cheeks, rubbing her tits into his hard chest. "So tell me, blondie, how do you like being my groupie?" he teased.

Lucy stuck out her tongue and smiled. "I love it! It's so good to be bad!" She reached behind her to stroke his shaft, slickened with Juvia's juices. "I'm ready to rock and roll!"

"Oh yeah?" Vidaldus licked her cheek before he suddenly rolled over, slamming Lucy down onto her back, her legs instinctively wrapping around him. "Well get ready, becomes here comes the big finish!" Lining his manhood up with Lucy's abused entrance, he gave a sharp thrust and entered her.

"AHHH!" Lucy saw stars in her eyes. Like with Juvia, Vidaldus bottomed out her pussy in one swift thrust. Not giving her any time to adjust to his thick girth, Vidaldus began to thrust in and out of her like a wild animal. "FUCK! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING!" Lucy lewdly cried out. Her arms reached around him and dragged her nails across his back, scratching his white skin. "Fuck me straight to hell!"

"You two are the best groupies I had in years!" Vidaldus moaned, taking in the sight of Lucy's slutty expression as she begged for more. He moved at a pace that would break a normal woman, his hips slamming into Lucy while he reshaped her insides.

"OH! YES! RIGHT THERE!" Lucy groaned, arching her back and pushing her tits into his chest harder when the man found her sweet spot. She was already sensitive from getting fucked by Juvia and now it felt like electricity was surging through every cell in her body. "FUCK NATSU AND ERZA!" she shouted, renouncing who she was. "FUCK FAIRY TAIL! ALL I WANT IS TO PLEASE THIS COCK!"

"Is that right?" Vidaldus mocked, happy at his groupie's submission. "I'm going to use you and your friend until you die!" Grabbing her bouncing tits with his rough hands, Vidaldus put all his strength into his hips and slammed into Lucy's pussy as hard as he could.

"OHHH!" Tears stung the edges of Lucy's eyes. Already her womb had yielded to her master's member and she was feeling her entire womanhood being domninated. "FUCKING HELL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, squeezing her eyes shut as the pleasure inside her corrupted brain overloaded. "CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE THIS SOW!"

"With pleasure!" Vidaldus grunted, throwing his head back and laughing maniacally before finishing inside Lucy. "Enjoy the grand finale!"

"YES! OH YES!" Lucy howled, feeling her womb burn with the heat of his cum as he filled her to the brim. Her body shook and she clung to the rocker while she gushed around his cock, staining the floor with her juices.

Vidaldus pulled out of Lucy and grinned at the sight of the two girls lying on the floor dripping cum from their pussies. Barely a minute passed though before both girls were up and at his side, lying on either side of him while servicing his cock with their tongues. "Heheh, now this is what I call a show!" he grinned.

"That's quite the bad habit of yours, Vidaldus," came a voice from the other side of the hall.

Vidaldus turned to see his fellow partner, Ikaruga. The woman had her kimono on but he couldn't help but notice how wet the woman's hair was or how her kimono clung loosely to her.

He also noticed the naked and battered Erza Scarlet she was dragging.

"Hah! Don't call me out on my habits. I see you had just as much fun," he snickered.

"Yes, I must admit that I indulged a little bit in my victory. But enough for now. Jellal requires his sacrifice. Fukuro already finished devouring the Dragon Slayer and the Ice Maker."

"Hah, fine." He pushed his groupies off of him and collected his clothes. "Let's go, ladies. I promise that after we sacrifice your friend, the party is going to get even hotter!"

The transformed Lucy and Juvia looked at each other before turning back to Vidaldus and grinning wickedly.

"That sounds fucking awesome!" they said in unison.

The End

 **A.N.: Happy Halloween!**


End file.
